Trial And Error
by tfdias
Summary: AU: Best friends Olivia and Fitz work for an online popular culture blog and seek out a new adventure when they team up together for Olivia's new blog project. Some humor and guaranteed smut! Rated M for content and language.
1. The 'Super Duper'

"Morning everyone!"

She walked into the office, cheerful and relaxed, carrying a cup of her favorite Starbucks drink - a venti soymilk peppermint mocha frappuccino. Her heels clacked on the building's black and white marble floors as she made her way to her office. She waved at Quinn, smiled at Huck, and poked her head into Abby's office, all before swiping her card to open her office door. She placed her cup on a coaster, removing her Michael Kors travel tote from her shoulder, setting it on the round wooden table in the corner. She stood on her tip toes as she reached over the table, pulling to blinds open to let in some light. The bright Miami sun shone in through the room, and she momentarily enjoyed the beautiful view of the ocean, before a light tapping on her door caught her attention.

"Mornin' sunshine", he said, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed; a huge smile spread across his face. That smile. Jesus. It never ceased to amaze her.

"Morning Fitz", she responded, waltzing across the room to give her coworker and long time best friend a hug.

"I see you had a lovely weekend Liv", he entered into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I sure did. Did some light shopping and the beach Saturday and I enjoyed a little spa visit yesterday afternoon. The perfect way to bring in the new year. I feel so refreshed and energized, nothing can ruin my mood."

"Oh, I have a feeling that's about to change. Swedelson pushed up the 'super duper' to this afternoon. So, unless you were prepared to present your idea today instead of as originally intended next week...", his voice trails off.

"Shit! Are you kidding me! I haven't thought of shit! I wasn't expecting to have to present until next week. When the hell did this happen?"

"I guess while you were out shopping, beaching, and spa-ing, you didn't check your e-mails this weekend?"

"I'm so screwed!"

* * *

><p>Olivia sat nervously at the conference table, tapping her fingernails on the wooden surface. It was PopuBlog's 2014 "Super Duper", the annual meeting where each of the online blog's contributors laid out their ideas of focus for the year. Mr. Swedelson, the founder of the blog, sifted through all of his employees' ideas, either praising them or turning them down and "sending them back to the drawing board". It was a known fact by all of them that if you were unable to produce a worthy idea during the "Super Duper", you would be despised by the "Big Guy" for the rest of the year.<p>

Olivia's mind tried to draw up different topics that she could possibly focus on for the year, while everyone went around the table laying their ideas on the line. Last year, she had done a challenge where she would cook at least one reciepe from each of the 196 countries in the world. Her idea had done well, not only for the blog, but in the building as well, where she would bring in samples for everyone to try. She listened as Fitz discussed his idea for the year; two separate video blogs (one for guys, one for girls) where they would discuss different gender-oriented topics. Swedelson ate up his idea, prompting Fitz to lean back in his chair, a huge smile on his face.

_"Good! He's on the other side of the table! I still have a few minutes!"_, she thought to herself, while the ringer on her cellphone went off, bringing all of the attention in the room to her direction as she shuffled in her purse to find it.

_"Seriously?!"_, she scolded herself in her head for forgetting to silence her phone when she realized it was a notification from the"Cosmopolitan's Sex Position of the Day" app. She quickly threw her phone back in her purse and looked up to find Mr. Swedelson glaring at her.

"Well, Ms. Pope, it seems that we're boring you and there must be something you much rather be doing. How about you give us your idea next?", his British accent filled the silent room.

"Uhh...", she stuttered to herself, knowing she had nothing and she didn't want to feel his wrath for the rest of the year for coming to the meeting unprepared. She quickly surveyed the room, looking at Quinn, Abby, and Huck who all smiled at her nervously. She then focused her gaze on Fitz, who was looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ms. Pope, we're waiting..."

"Umm... a sex blog!", she blurted out, causing everyone to look at her like she was crazy.

"Excuse me, Ms. Pope?"

"You know how Cosmopolitan magazine features sexual advice? Well, umm, they have this app... phone app, that gives you new positions everyday...", she figured she could keep going with the idea since it was already on the table.

Mr. Swedelson stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, before he asked, "So, you will be testing out a new...", he cleared his throat, "...sexual position every day from this little app thingy?"

Shit. She hadn't thought about that. But, he seemed interested in her idea and she thought it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot.

"Yes sir."

"And I assume these... positions... will be acted out with one consecutive partner?"

"Yes sir", she gulped nervously. _"Who the hell am I supposed to sleep with everyday for the next year? Maybe this idea wasn't so great after all..."_

"Ms. Pope, it seems you've brought forth a fantastic idea, again. What would be your medium for this project?"

"Umm.. text posts, sir. Basically rating and discussing the experience..."

"Well, I expect for you to discuss with Huck on how to make sure your section of the site will be aged-restricted. I also expect a copy of a negative STD screening result from both you and your partner before you can start your project. Or, it'll be back to the drawing board. I assume that this partner will stay anonymous?"

"Yes sir!", she answered a little too loudly. She was off the hook for presenting an idea that was accepted by the "Big Guy", but now she was screwed when it came to figuring out how she was going to make it happen.

"Let's continue, shall we. Ms. Perkins?"

* * *

><p>Olivia and Fitz sat at the bar, enjoying well-deserved drinks after a long day at work. They had taken a few shots of Patron each, before Fitz ordered a glass of scotch and Olivia ordered a frozen strawberry margarita. They were both well passed tipsy, but hadn't reach stumbling drunk yet.<p>

"Fitz, I'm seriously gonna get killed. He's definitely gonna send me back to the drawing board."

"Where'd you come from with that idea anyways? I thought you didn't have anything..."

"I didn't! It was the freaking sex app that went off in the meeting and it was the first thing I could think of on the spot!"

"Liv, why do you even have a sex app? You're not screwing anyone! What, does it have positions on how to screw yourself?", he laughed as she shoved him hard, nearly knocking him off of the bar stool.

"It's a cute app! And it's cool to know these things for when I AM gonna be screwing someone. You asshole!", she rolled her eyes. "But really Fitz, I need your help. What am I gonna do? How do you scrap an idea that Swedelson actually likes?!"

"You're fucked Liv. Seriously fucked. And it sucks because you're not getting any pleasure out of if. I wish I would have thought of it first. It's nothing to find a chick to fuck every night when you have this gorgeous face", he winked at her. "Hell, you'd probably be better off just screwing me", he took another sip of his drink.

"Fitz! That's it! You're fucking brilliant!"

"What's brilliant?", he asked, clearly forgetting with they were speaking about just moments ago.

"Be my guy Fitz! Be my partner!"

"Olivia, are you out of your mind?", he said with all seriousness.

"Come on Fitz, think about it. I'm single, you're single. We've been best friends since like forever. I've seen you naked!", she shouted out as the bartender approached them, planning to ask if they wanted refills, but then turned to walk away awkwardly.

"Olivia! Keep it down will you! And seriously? Me? You? US? Having sex?"

"Fitz, it's not like I'm asking you to marry me. Just help me! Think of it as us both just experimenting, both of us learning. We both know each other and we both know how to play it safe. PLUS, Swedelson said that it has to be an anonymous partner. No one will ever know it's you! Please Fitz, please?! I wouldn't ask if I weren't absolutely desperate..."

He thought about it for a minute, seeing the look of desperation in her eyes. He thought she was absolutely crazy for suggesting something so wild, regardless if they were friends or not. But Olivia was his truest friend and had always been. He knew she needed his help and he honesty saw more pros than cons.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it. But the moment it gets really weird, we gotta stop. I don't wanna fuck up our friendship over some project Liv, you hear me?"

"Absolutely! Now, we just have to get tested and give the Big Guy the results."

"Whatever, let's go", he hopped off the stool, pulling a $100 bill from his wallet and placing it on the counter to pay for their drinks.

"Where are we going?", she asked him confused.

"Back to your place. I wanna see this app..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So this is an idea I recently began playing with. It was one that I've never seen done before, so I decided to try it. Just want to cover a few things. Firstly, Cosmo's sex app is a real thing. Do I own it, NO! Why pay for an app when all of their stuff is free online! Secondly, some aspects of this story might seem a bit familiar. For one, the idea of Olivia blogging about a new recipe comes from the movie (and I believe book, as well), called Julie &amp; Julia. Great movie, if you've never seen it, and it stars Meryl Streep, who I absolutely love! Then, Fitz's idea for a video blog comes from MTV's Girl Code and Guy Code. Both are hilarious shows that give insight on things from girls' and guys' perspectives. And lastly, Olivia's idea to blog about the sex positions featured in Cosmo comes from the "77 Positions In 77 Days" feature from Cosmo. I actually read it online a few years ago while the blogger was updating it daily and it's seriously an interesting and funny read. So, I just wanna let you guys know that by no means am I stealing these ideas. I also wanted to say that I'm not sure if every chapter of the story will connect, or if it'll just be one shots of the different positions. AND I'm not sure if there will be some sort of Olitz love connection, or if they will continue on as just friends. So, please please please let me know what you guys think! Think of it as you guys being the Mr. Swedelson to my Olivia lol (:<strong>


	2. Rules and Regulations

"Wow. I can't believe someone actually tried out this position and didn't die..."

"What are you looking at?", she walked over to her couch, taking a seat next to him.

"Look!", he moved the laptop to sit on both of their laps, pointing at a picture on the screen. The both of them tilted their heads to get a better look at the picture, a look of disgust flashing across both of their faces.

"Oh... we're definitely not trying that one. At all. Ever."

"Ever!", he agreed. "Liv, how is this supposed to work anyways?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like... how do we not make this weird? What can and can't we do? What should we be doing?"

"Fitz, I'm confused...", she straightened herself as she turned towards him. _"Please don't tell me he's chickening out..."_

"I mean... are we supposed to kiss? Do we undress each other or do we undress ourselves? Are we supposed to enjoy it? Like... what are we supposed to do?"

"Hmm...", she tapped her fingers to her chin as she pondered for a moment. "I don't know. I mean, I didn't really think about it. Maybe we should have rules? Yes, we should definitely have rules...", she popped out of her seat and grabbed her iPad from it's charger in her office before returning to join him in the living room. "Any suggestions?"

"You go first.."

"Well, safety is definitely a must."

"Condoms?"

"Yeah.."

"Are you still on the pill?", he asked, knowing that she had been on birth control, as he had had to pick up her prescription from the pharmacy a few times in the past years. "You know, in case of emergency...", he said quickly when he noticed her staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah... should I be buying your condoms, or..."

"Don't worry about it... should there be like... foreplay?"

"Foreplay? I think it'll make it a bit awkward.."

"It's already gonna be awkward Liv..."

"Shut up! Next question?"

"How are we gonna pick positions? I mean, I think you should definitely pick. This is your project. I'm just your sex slave for the next year..", he laughed.

"You're so not!", she joined in his laughter. "You should have a say too! Don't you think?"

"I wouldn't mind…"

"Okay, how about this.. I'll give you the honors of picking the first one and whoever 'finishes' second gets to pick the next one…"

"Liv..", he raised an eyebrow as he watched a smug smile spread across he face. "Are you saying that if I make you come first, I get to pick the next position?"

"Yes. I doubt that'll ever happen, but fair is fair…"

"You're full of shit!", her tickled her, causing her to scream out in laughter.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! I was joking! But it's a pretty decent rule."

"It is. Is there anything off limits for you?"

"Nothing dangerous. Nothing that will cause either of us bodily harm. And nothing anal.."

"Anal? Seriously Liv? You think I would.."

"Hey! I don't know what you're in to!"

"Not that. Well, I wouldn't know, but…"

"Anyways…", she tried to change the subject, "Anything off limits for you?"

"Nope. Just nothing too weird. How is this supposed to go with relationships?"

"Relationships?", she asked a bit confused.

"I mean, should we stay single, or…"

"Or…"

"I'm not really sure I'd be able to explain to someone that I'm sleeping with my friend for a project for work. AND adding someone else to the mix could definitely bring along risk for diseases."

"Fitzgerald Grant, are you saying that you, Mr. Hot Stuff that switches women like underwear, are willing to give up relationships AND commit to me and only me sexually for a whole entire year?", she questioned him mockingly.

"Cut the crap Liv! You know I'm not a player! I just like to explore my options.", he ducked as she threw one of the decorative pillows on the couch at him. "And honestly, a year couldn't be that bad. At least I have you all to myself…", he grinned at her, causing her to blush.

They had been friends since they were in diapers, growing up living next door to one another. Her parents, Maya and Rowan Pope, raised their daughter on a combined salary as a elementary school teacher and a heart surgeon, respectively. His parents, Elaine and Fitzgerald Grant II, were both therapists. Their parents were all good friends, spending lots of holidays, game nights, and special occasions with one another.

Both were only children. Fitz had often escaped to the Pope household when his parents had began to drive him crazy with their psychological views on just about everything when it came to raising him. Olivia would often have dinner with the Grants when her mother was away at educational seminars and her father had to attend to unexpected surgeries. They were the same age, Fitz only a few months older, and they were basically inseparable since birth.

They attended the same schools and had been classmates a few times. Together, they dominated their schools, especially when it came to high school. They were both very popular, using their social status to help influence their peers to raise money for fundraisers and volunteer in community service projects. They challenged each other academically, Olivia eventually being named their high school valedictorian, with Fitz ranking in place right behind her. But, they both took home a crown after their senior prom.

They eventually left home and attended the same college, sharing an apartment together with Fitz studying film and Olivia studying writing. They came to each other with all of their relationship issues, Fitz usually wiping away the tears and indulging in a night of Ben & Jerry's when Olivia ended up heartbroken and Olivia usually having to find out all of the information on whichever new girl Fitz seemed to be interested in. They shared an overwhelmingly close bond, but they had always been platonic. They were basically soul mates in friendship form. Knowing so much about one another made this arrangement so much easier; they were confident Olivia's project could be completed without any issues.

"Okay loverboy, let's not make this anymore weirder than it already is. So here's how this is gonna work…"

They sat discussing how everything would work, making it comfortable for the both of them while still ensuring that Olivia was able to end up with a great product. They decided that it would be best for Fitz to remain completely anonymous, to both readers and their coworkers and friends. They would both write about their experience with the position they tried: what they liked or disliked about it, where they felt the most stimulation and any alternatives. Then, they would give it a rating, which ranged from 0 to 5 stars.

They would try to do 365 positions throughout the whole year. Fitz figured it would be a good idea for them to start off using one position, then gradually adding more, so they could complete their goal in time, factoring in the days that Olivia would have her monthly or they just weren't in the mood.

"Music?"

"Pandora."

"Fitz, do you really think I wanna hear someone blabbing about some technical school in the middle of me getting on my swerve on?"

"The 'swerve' will be so great, you won't even notice the commercials."

"Get outta here!", she giggled, leading him over to the front door, "I'll see you for our appointment in the morning and DON'T be late!"

After a long week of them waiting to hear back from the doctor's office, the both of them receiving negative test results; having Huck set up an age-restricted section of the site and Olivia compiling a long list of positions that they could choose from, Mr. Swedelson had given her green light to finally begin her project.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The feedback for the first chapter was amazing! I'm really glad you all enjoyed this idea and I'm definitely excited about writing it. It took me some time because I haven't been in much of a mood of writing lately, BUT I've had majority of this chapter written from before I even posted the first one. So, it is a bit short because I was so out of it towards the end lol. Majority of you guys chose for there to be some Olitz action in this story, and to not base it off one shots, which I definitely have no problem with. The smut is definitely coming next chapter and you are all free to requestsuggest positions that should be used! I plan to update this, as well as Rescue Me and Oliver & Company whenever I get my mojo back, so hang tight!  
><strong>


	3. Let's Do This

**AN: I know it's been some time now since my last update (all on my stories), but I've been super busy. I've had updates written most of the way for all of my stories, but I just haven't found the time or the muse to complete them all. This might be a bit short, but I found myself grasping for words and they were not coming to me at all. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Olivia paced the floor of her living room nervously. She fluffed and refluffed the couch cushions, turned the candy bowl sitting on her coffee table before walking by it and turning it again, and kept looking out of the peephole in the front door in anticipation. She had changed her outfit about four times, before she finally settled on a pair of old gray sweats and an old college football jersey. She had spent much too long in front of the mirror, deciding on how she wanted to wear her hair; first letting her curls frame her face, then gathering her hair and letting it all cascade down her left shoulder and lastly twisting it up in a messy bun, securing it with a ballpoint pen. "What am I doing? It's only Fitz!", she chastised herself for trying to put so much into her appearance.<p>

"Where the hell is he?", she asked herself after she looked at her watch and noticed that he was about fifteen minutes late. After getting the go ahead from Mr. Swedelson, they had both decided to meet up that Friday night after work around 8:00. It gave them both enough time to get home, shower, and get their nerves together before meeting at Olivia's house for a "practice run".

"He's not coming. He's never late for anything!", she angrily flopped herself on the couch. "What in the hell were you thinking Olivia, trying to sleep with your closest friend?!" As she continued to argue with herself, she heard a knock on her front door. It wasn't just any ordinary knock, it was a beat created with bangs that created a rhythm. She knew it could only be one person and she popped off of the couch, hurriedly reorganizing the cushions and checking herself out in the large mirror in the foyer before she swung open the door.

"Hi", he smiled at her.

"Hi", she responded, her face holding a relieved expression.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to make a quick run to the store, and I got you these", he pulled a bouquet of freshly cut roses out from behind him. "I hope you didn't think I stood you up or anything..."

"Roses?", she asked, ignoring his previous statement.

"Too cheesy?"

"They're beautiful, thanks Fitz.", she grabbed the bouquet from him and moved to the side, allowing him to enter her apartment.

"Excuse me while I go find a vase. Make yourself at home, you've been here enough", she walked away into the kitchen and he caught himself staring at the sway in her hips.

_"Has her ass always been that big?"_, he questioned himself, never really ever taking the time to check Olivia out. What he now noticed caught him by surprise. He shook his head, walking over to the kitchen, placing a bag on the island.

"What's all that?", she asked curiously as she set the vase down into the sink to fill it with water. She watched him as he began to reveal the contents in the bag.

"Condoms, lube, tissues, wipes, hand sanitizer..."

"What are you, some sex germaphobe?"

"Sex gets messy Liv, I just wanna be prepared...", he flashed a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! What else you got in there?", she leaned over trying to take a peek into the bag as he pulled out the rest of the items.

"Ice cream and a DVD?"

"I figured we could order in and watch a movie after? Unless you had other plans or whatever...", he answered shyly and she could sense that he was just as nervous as she was. Her heart smiled at his thoughtfulness in wanting to spend time with her after, instead of just getting in, getting off, and getting out.

"Nope, no plans. A movie after will be fine..", she smiled at him, taking the huge carton of Blue Bell mint chocolate chip ice cream and bringing it into the kitchen.

"So, have you picked a position yet?", her voice loud as she tried to talk over the humming in the freezer.

"Yea...", he called out, grabbing a mint from the candy bowl on the coffee table, before taking a seat on the couch.

"So...", she walked over to him, iPad in hand as she took a seat next to him, pulling up the Cosmo webpage. "Which one is it?"

"This one!", he said after grabbing the tablet from her hands and scrolling and tapping on the screen a few times.

**"The Rock & Roll?"**, she looked over at the screen, reading the instructions and checking out the illustration. "A missionary position? What the hell are you tryna do? Hypnotize me with your dick?"

He laughed at her outburst and after calming himself down, he said, "No Liv. Missionary is easy. I figured we'd take it off slow, get to know each other's bodies and what not, before we start doing anything too complicated..."

_"God, he's so sweet. Has he always been this sweet?"_, she asked herself as she sat speechless.

"Umm, okay, I guess you're right", she finally spoke up. "So, I guess we can start?"

* * *

><p>With the door locked and the both of them standing on opposite sides of Olivia's huge king sized bed, they both stared at each other, neither of them wanting to make the first move.<p>

Fitz couldn't believe this was about to happen, that he was about to sleep with his best friend. He had never seen Olivia as anything more than a friend, but in that moment, something changed in him. He felt the room get hot instantly, like the walls were closing in on him. He felt his heart beating through his chest. Sure, he had seen Olivia in a bathing suit countless of times, even catching her in her bra or underwear while she quickly changed in front of him. But, to see her fully naked?

"So umm, how are we supposed to do this?", he asked first.

"I guess we can get undressed, right?"

"Yeah, sounds good..."

The both of them turned away from each other, shaking hands unbuttoning shirts and pulling down pants. Olivia swallowed hard, trying her hardest to catch her breath while she had these last few moments to herself. Mentally, she second guessed herself and wondered if she was making one of the biggest mistakes of her life. This was going to be a new level of intimacy that she was going to share with Fitz and for the first time since they both decided to go through with this, she was having a bit of regret. But, she couldn't back out and she definitely couldn't let him see her nerves taking over her.

Moments later, they turned back around to face one another, both taking in the sight before them. Fitz stood in front of her in a pair of Calvin Klein boxers. He had always been one well aware of his good looks and had always complemented them with the finest of brand names products that money could buy. She smiled to herself as she took in his appearance. _"Once a pretty boy, always a pretty boy.."_

Fitz tried to keep his eyes from wandering over her perfectly toned body. Her breasts slightly hanging as they were supported by baby blue padded bra. Her flat stomach adorned with the beginning signs of a forming six pack. Her curves extending to her thick thighs, her hips hidden behind the fabric of her baby blue underwear. _"Damn..."_, he thought to himself as he felt his arousal beginning to stir.

"Seriously Olivia?" he asked with a fake hint of annoyance. He needed a distraction for the both of them; he couldn't let her see the effect that she had on him, fearing that it would creep her out.

"What?", she seemed puzzled and shocked.

"Granny panties? Oh come on! I know you don't wear these on a hot date! Am I not good enough for pretty panties?!", he joked with her, helping to lighten to mood for the both of them. "I wore Klein for you!"

"Oh please Grant. I would never waste my best panties on the likes of you!", she shot back, a huge smile on her face.

"Ouch Liv, a shot straight through the heart!"

The both of them laughed, their nervousness starting to fade away. Whatever doubts they might of had instantly left the room and both of their spirits lightened. They were ready to do this, it was either now or never.

"Let's do this Grant."


	4. Rock & Roll

She took a deep breath as she dropped her arms and looked down to find her bra and panties pooled on the floor by her feet. She felt relief as the cool air circulating in the room came in contact with her body. She turned around to find Fitz with his back still towards her, his boxers pooled around his ankles. They had mutually decided that they would undress themselves and that Fitz would be allowed to take the lead in the night's activities. She found herself checking out his bare body; his broad and muscular back that slimmed down towards his waist, showing off his firm ass and defined legs. She had to admit, his body was amazing and it was no wonder why it was never hard for him to find his way in between some dumb slut's legs. She felt herself getting hot all over again, which took her by surprise.

"Ahem", she forcefully cleared her throat, alerting Fitz that she was ready to begin. She heard him take a deep, shaky sigh before he turned around and faced her. Immediately, her eyes headed south and she couldn't even fight the next words to come out of her mouth.

"Jesus Christ!", she screamed out.

"What?"

"Why is it SO damn big? Mission abort! That's not going anywhere near me!"

"Seriously? I'm not even hard yet..", he said with a serious face, causing Olivia's eyes to bulge and words to get caught in her throat. "I'm kidding!", he began laughing hysterically, and she moved to fold her arms across her chest.

"Fitz, couldn't you at LEAST have given me some kind of warning? I knew you bragged but I never thought you were that serious! You're gonna rip me inside out!"

They both enjoyed the moment of being completely naked in front of each other for the first time, mere minutes from having sex with one another, and still being able to joke around.

"I'll take it easy on you, I promise!", he chuckled as he crossed his heart. "You look pretty good, by the way", a devilish smirk spreading across his face.

"Whatever!", she countered back, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Get on the bed Liv.."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Choose any flat surface — the floor or a even a sturdy table — and lie faceup, bringing your knees as close to your chin as you can.<em>**

Liv laid with her back flat against the bed as Fitz moved himself across the bed.

"Okay Livvie, I'm gonna move your legs the right way, okay?"

She nodded as he positioned himself on his knees on the bed in front of her. She watched as he carefully ripped the packaging to the condom, pinching the tip, and slowly rolling it down his length. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him handle his package, squeezing some of the lubrication in his hands before using it to coat his hardness. His hands began to shake slightly as he grabbed on to her ankles, slowly opening her legs. He involuntarily licked his lips as he watched her delicate flower spread for him, her moisture quite evident. Her scent filled his nostrils and he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Damn", he whispered, looking up to meet Olivia's eyes.

"What?", she asked when she noticed his piercing gaze.

"I know this is probably the most awkward time to say this, but you are so beautiful Olivia."

She blushed before thanking him and laying her head back against the pillow as he bent her knees, pushing her legs as far back as possible.

"Is this okay?", he asked out of concern, not only because he had her in the most awkward position physically, but also because she was in a very vulnerable position as well. "I mean, I'm not hurting you or anything right?"

"Everything's good", she answered quietly.

_**He lies on top of you, and while you rest your calves on his shoulders, your man should enter you just as he would in the missionary position.**_

"Ready?"

"Ready."

He positioned himself between her legs, throwing her calves over his shoulders as he moved himself towards her core. Slowly, he began to enter her, penetrating her with just the head. He took his time, allowing her to adjust to his size before he began to push himself deeper inside her.

"Fuck", they both moaned once he reached halfway. He couldn't believe how wet, how tight she was. He felt himself already about lose control and he hadn't even begun to move yet. She couldn't believe how thick, how hard he was. She was pretty sure he was nowhere close to being all the way inside of her, but she was already full to the brim.

He withdrew slowly, a hiss escaping her lips while he prepared to enter her again. "Livvie, am I hurting you?", he paused to ask her. Truthfully, it was a bit painful, but he felt too damn good for her to make him stop.

"Keep going", she groaned softly, the sound of her voice driving him crazy. He began bury himself deeper until his entire length was inside of her, his tip grazing against her spot. Her hands went to his stomach and he was scared that he was hurting her.

"Liv, do you need me to pull out some?"

"No, right there is good"

_**For some extra leverage, grab hold of his upper arms. He'll likely need to have his palms flat down for support as he begins thrusting inside you.**_

Her hands moved from her sides to his arms, her nails clutching to his skin. His hands lay flat against the sheets and he bit his lip as he started to stroke her slowly.

"Oh shit!", she moaned as he began thrusting. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" She couldn't control herself. She wanted to come out strong, not letting him have the upper hand in making her come first, but she felt herself losing grip. The combination of his size and the way her legs were pinned to his shoulder, causing him to reach depths that no man had ever gone before, was something lethal. Not to mention his stroke. He took his time, moving in and out of her at an extremely slow place and although she knew he was trying his best not to hurt her, he was damn near about to make her give up. With every stroke, he hit her spot perfectly. She could feel his thickness move along her walls and she couldn't fight the moans now escaping her lips.

Her moans filled the air and it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. The combination of the sounds escaping her and the warmth between her legs had him ready to give in. He moved slow so that he wouldn't hurt her, but with every stroke, her walls clamped on to him tighter. He watched her breasts bounce slightly with each thrust and the way her body looked beneath him...

"Oh my god!", she whispered breathlessly, causing him to shift his attention from her stomach to her face. He watched as her face distorted while she bit her bottom lip and her eyes locked tight. He knew she was close by the way her walls contracted around him, making it nearly impossible for him to move. He felt a tightness in his lower back and his knees felt a little weak.

"Shiiit", he groaned when she started to push forward, trying to meet his thrusts. He felt himself about to explode, so he began to pick up his pace slightly. Within seconds, she let out a loud, guttural moan, her fingernails digging into his arms as her body began to shake from her orgasm. Her walls trapped him tight and with a few more pumps, he was releasing a loud growl, reaching a climax of his own.

* * *

><p>Chests heave, hearts race and eyes scan the walls and popcorn ceiling, searching for a sign that this was real life and neither of them were dreaming. After a few moments of attempting to catch their breaths, their roaming eyes somehow land in one another's line of vision, allowing them to make eye contact for the first time since before they did the deed.<p>

Olivia gazes into his usually baby blue pools, which has mysteriously taken on a shade of gray, resembling the aftermath of a storm. Fitz gazes into her warm chocolate orbs and he swears he sees little speckles of gold. Both crack a quick smile as Fitz extracts himself from her, pulling off the condom and throwing it into the trash bin she had placed by the foot of the bed earlier. As he bunches the sheets around his waist and rolls over to lay next to her on his back, he hears her hysterical laughter fill the room. He temporarily feels a shot through his pride, assuming that she was unsatisfied.

"Wow!", she says after finally handling her random fit of laughter. "That was just... wow!"

"Wow?", he asks, turning his head in her direction, using his arm to wipe the sweat away from his forehead.

"Yes, wow!", she turned her head to face him. "Fitz, that was crazy... amazing... just wow!", she exclaims with her eyes widening.

"Yeah?", he smiles, his confidence in full effect.

"Seriously! It's never EVER been that good before. Like EVER!"

"Well you're not too bad yourself either Liv." In all honesty, she was the greatest sex he'd ever had, mostly because either he or whichever girl he happened to bring home had been too drunk to actually enjoy themselves. Not only was he amazed by her tightness, but the way her body responded to him was unbelievable. To know that he was her best sexual encounter, especially after hearing numerous stories over the years, meant something to him in a weird kind of way. But honestly, there was nothing normal about this situation at all.

Olivia couldn't believe how mind blowing having sex with Fitz could be. Not only was he the biggest she had ever encountered, he was also the first to not come before her. Yeah, she had lost the first round, meaning that he would be the one to choose their next position, but in the end it was worth it. She blamed his size and the ability for him to hit her spot with every thrust because of their position for why she was unable to hold out much longer. Olivia knew she had to get back on her game because she had a few positions in mind, especially if she was gonna enjoy herself.

"Whatever dummy. Let's hit the shower and clean ourselves up. That ice cream is calling my name and you promised me take out. Living room in thirty?"

"Pizza should be here by then.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the feedback I've been getting for this story is amazing! I honestly love this story and love where I see it going. You guys' suggestions have me thinking of switching it all up a bit. Honestly, you guys are great lol! So I was trying to figure out how to incorporate the actual positions into the story and I've decided to do it the way it was shown in this chapter. It's honestly a toss up between putting the whole description before the chapter, which kind of takes away the element of surprise, or within the story, which kind of gives you a visual. Idk, you guys can definitely let me know what you prefer. AND don't be afraid to give your own position suggestions. Seriously, I wanna see what you guys have and if any of you are better than Cosmo lol! This was called The Rock &amp; Roll and I copied the instructions from Cosmos site. Since we can't post links, I'll tell you that I just Googled "cosmo sex" and the first link should take you to their whole Kama Sutra section. I found this position under "Missionary Sex Positions". I encourage everyone to explore! Hope you all enjoyed (:<strong>


	5. Everything's Cool?

**AN: I can't believe I have 100 reviews on this story already! You guys are amazing, like seriously! I'm trying to keep up with stories but all these papers I've been writing are seriously sucking all my creative juices from me! But I haven't forgotten you guys, no matter how neglectful I might have been lol. And Scandal is just... no words. Last week was AMAZING and ended so dry. It's like I don't even get excited on Thursdays anymore, BUT I still have to watch. Idk, but I'm seriously missing early OPA days. At least Grey's is starting to get a little better... right? Anywho, you all enjoy this chapter (:**

* * *

><p>"You moan loud.."<p>

"What?"

"You moan loud.."

"I do NOT!"

"You do Liv, it's kinda cute though...", he smirks while attempting to take another bite of his slice of Hawaiian pizza.

"Oh yeah? Well you growl like a pit bull!"

"Do not!"

"Yes you do! And your come face is ugly!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!", she giggles, dipping another garlic butter covered bread stick into the accompanying marinara sauce.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite remember hearing you complain. Maybe your loud ass moaning drowned out the sound?", he snapped back.

"Oh, fuck off!" She was happy that there was no bad blood between them, no awkwardness. They had taken their friendship to a whole other level and still came out as friends. Everything felt normal for Olivia, but she had to make sure that Fitz was on the same page.

"You're okay though, right? We're okay?", she asked calmly after they finished laughing.

"Meaning..."

"Like, nothing changed between us, right?"

"Do you feel like something has changed?", he felt worried, but he couldn't let his face show it. He had enjoyed the sex, who was he kidding, the sex was spectacular! He came out of the situation feeling no different though, assuming that everything was still okay between them. But hearing Olivia ask...

"No! I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page.."

"And which page is that exactly?"

"That everything's cool, right?"

"Everything's cool Liv"

"Good!", she smiled and the two continued eating as an awkward silence filled the room.

"So, you know I won right?", he asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Oh great, now I have to hear you gloat", she rolled her eyes.

"And you basically said I was your best..."

"It was the orgasm talking!"

Truthfully, he was her best. Olivia had only engaged sexually with a few partners, being able to count them all on one hand. There was Jamal Parker, her 11th grade boyfriend, who was her "first" everything. Then, there was Christopher Smith, her boyfriend through college who wasn't a great lover, but he did have all the connects to the hottest club scenes. There was that one time senior year, shortly after breaking up with Chris, where she woke up next to some random guy after a drunken one night stand - his name was learned but never remembered. And then, there was Edison. Edison Davis was the perfect man you could ask for; he drowned her in gifts, took her to fancy plays and restaurants, and he was a phenomenal lover. But, Olivia had chosen to focus more on her work and often neglected their relationship, causing her to come home one day to find their shared apartment empty of all his things. She thought that sex would Edison would be the greatest, but he was no match for Fitz.

"Sure Liv! So, when are we doing this again?"

He seriously hoped that it would be soon. Fitz had had his many share of lovers, but something about sex with Olivia was different. He knew that her sexual history was few, which made sense as to why her body fit him like a glove. He marked off their amazing sexual encounter as it due to them having such a deep friendship, but he would only be lying if he said he didn't enjoy watching her body shake as she reached her peak. No doubt about it, Olivia was a masterpiece. Not only was she stunningly beautiful, but her body was killer, with or without clothes. He had to quickly think of something to calm his nerves when he found himself imagining being inside her again.

"Whenever you're ready.."

She had to have him inside her again, and soon.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat at her desk, one foot folded across her lap, while the other swung from side to side with a rhinestone embellished ballet flat hanging off her heel. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and her newly prescription-filled frames sat perched at the tip of her nose. Her usual Starbucks cup sat to the right of her MacBook and every now and then she reached for it, taking small sips as her fingers quickly tapped away at her keyboard. She looks at her work with a raised eyebrow, trying to analyze her post before sending it to get edited, when suddenly the door to her office swings open.<p>

"Liv!"

"Yes Abigail", she answers without even tearing her eyes away from the computer screen.

"What are you doing! It's 12:30! Aren't you going to take a lunch! We're supposed to head down to the beach for a quick shopping break today. You know that awards ball is coming up again in a few weeks and I wanted to head down to one of those boutiques, find a beautiful one of a kind dress and…"

Olivia continued typing away on her laptop, zoning out on Abby discussing her definition of the "perfect dress" that she wanted to find to help her try and woo Rosen. David Rosen was one of the previous graphic designers for the blog, who was eventually transferred over to an online magazine that offered him more opportunities to broadcast his work. He and Abby had been on and off again, currently they were off, and they always found some way to end back in each other's good graces. The truth is, both Abby and Olivia knew that there was no need for a fancy dress to impress David. Whenever he and Abby ended back up in a room together, their sparks would fly and they would make yet another unsuccessful attempt at their relationship.

"…I was thinking maybe a cocktail dress, show some skin, ya know? …Liv? LIV!"

"Yes Abby!", she finally looked away from the screen, rolling her chair backwards and resting her legs on the floor.

"Are you even listening to me?", she stood with her arms crossed against her chest, a mild look of anger written across her face. Olivia laughed to herself as she noticed her friend pouting, her fiery red hair framing her face in curls, reminding her of a five year old.

"Abbs..", she started before she was cut off.

"Fine! Obviously I'm boring you with my need to find the perfect dress and obviously you weren't interested in joining me for lunch today, because if you were, I wouldn't have to be in here trying to convince you to come. I get it Olivia, I'll just go by myself! Enjoy your lunch!"

Before Olivia even had the chance to respond, the leggy redhead had already stormed out of her office, slamming the door behind her. She was glad that it was already 12:30 and that the office had already cleared out for lunch. If it was one thing that Olivia was grateful for, it was that Mr. Swedelson allowed his employees a 2-hour block for their lunch breaks. He insisted that being in front of a computer or desk all day long was enough to make a person go insane, and that a two hour break allowed them to enjoy time for lunch and rest, as well as allowing them extra time to work on away-from-the-office tasks that needed to be completed for their projects. Olivia saw right through his mess, knowing that it was an excuse for the employees to work without being paid. Unlike the others, Olivia made sure her two hour breaks were just that.

She rested her head on her desk, stressed out not only by Abby, but also with her post. She knew her project would be tricky, but she didn't think that it would be so hard to express her sexual activity, without expressing her sexual life. She was going to enjoy her break today, allowing herself to recoup and possibly brainstorm. Or maybe, she'd just set an alarm for an hour and a half nap, allowing her the last thirty minutes to grab a slice of pizza from the shop across the street. She was just about to reach for her cellphone when her office door swung open yet again.

"Abby, I'm sor... Fitz?"

"I swear, sometimes I wanna strap Swedelson to a rocket and send him into outer space!", he flung himself into a chair, loosening the tie from around his neck."

There goes her idea for a nap. "What happened?"

"He completely wants to ruin my project! He's shutting down all my ideas and clearly he's trying to send me back to the drawing board!"

She watched him as he ran his hand through his hair, his soft curls being destroyed by his fingers. His chest heaved in anger and the veins in his arms stood out as he used his free hand to aid him enunciate his words.

"Seriously Liv, I swear he has it out for me!"

She bit her lip as she watched his eyes transform from a cool grey to a stormy charcoal. Damn, this man was so fine. And it wasn't like she hadn't known that Fitz was so attractive, but something now was different.

"Aww, my poor Fitzy!", she rose from her chair and softly sitting in his lap, running her hands across his chest. "What can mama do to make her baby cub feel better?", she taunted him jokingly, causing him to crack a smile.

"I swear Liv, if you weren't my best friend..."

"You'd do absolutely nothing because you need me to function on a daily!", she giggled, using her hands to smooth away the wrinkles she created on his shirt.

He studied her slim, dainty fingers working their way to refasten his tie. The way her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, the slight cleavage she had in view looking absolutely delicious. He watched her plump, juicy lips separate and come together with each word she spoke, how her pearly whites shined when she smiled. Damn, she was so gorgeous. And it wasn't like he hadn't known that Olivia was so attractive, but something now was different.

"Just take a breather and relax Fitz, you know how he gets sometimes. He likes to burst your bubble, but it's only because he wants us to be prepared for any obstacles that come along..."

He couldn't help but the reach out and cup her chin with his finger, ultimately stopping her from talking as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Her breathing got deeper and his heart started beating faster in his chest.

"Fitz?"


	6. One Minute

_One minute, she was sitting on his lap, trying to fix his tie. She tried consoling him and letting him know that Mr. Swedelson's words should never be taken to heart. He was an old man with a unique drive and passion for his work. Although he had a tough way of showing it, the old fart really wanted his employees to succeed, therefore making himself succeed. He had always scolded them, telling them any mistake they made didn't make them look bad, it made him look bad, and he let it be known time and time again that he wasn't paying everyone to make him look stupid._

_One minute, she was sitting on his lap, trying to fix his tie. He listened to her speak about Swedelson and how he only pushed his employees for their own use. The old dick was an asshole; the way he went about things sometimes was so outrageous. But, everyone knew Swedelson had a keen eye for detail. His brain worked to figure out every possible scenario, making sure that there was some sort of plan. He caught mistakes before they were even made and pushed you to make sure they were resolved before they even happened. But, whenever he caught a mistake, it was never sugar coated. Swedelson was cut throat, a reason why the employees hated getting on his bad side. He would belittle you if you did something wrong, but he would always praise you for doing something right._

_One minute, she was sitting on his lap, trying to fix his tie. The next minute, she felt his lips locked to hers while his shaky fingers began working on the side zipper of her skirt; she watched it fall down to her ankles. His forearms locked under her knees, her legs dangling in the air as he hoisted her up, seating her on the edge of her desk. She didn't know how or why her arms ended up wrapped around his neck, or when her berry tinted lipstick ended up leaving a mark on the collar of his white shirt. Her eyes widened when she felt his finger tracing the outline of her sex, the crotch of her panties already soaking wet. Her head flew back in ecstasy, a low moan passing her lips. She felt herself throbbing as she watched him stare at her with that sexy smirk, slyly slipping one of his thick fingers inside of her lacy thong; she jerked when he pulled the fabric, ripping it and leaving behind a painful, yet pleasureful sting._

_One minute, she was sitting on his lap, trying to fix his tie. The next minute he had her sitting on her desk, her legs spread wide as he played with her clit. God, she was so wet and he could feel himself growing rapidly as she bit her lip, trying to hold back the moans. He couldn't believe that he was doing this, that they were doing this. She looked like a dream, her pink heat throbbing simply from his tender touch. He watched her juices collect before slowly dripping down unto the wooden surface. His cock twitched. He moved to unbuckle his belt, his eyes never leaving hers as the metal clanked on the floor, the fabric pooled around his ankles. He held himself in his hands, rubbing the essence that already began to form all over his length. He was unbelievably hard, his tip an uncomfortable shade of deep pink; he felt like he was about to explode. He moved in closer in between her legs, lining himself with her entrance._

_One minute, she was sitting on his lap, trying to fix his tie. The next minute, she felt the thick head of his cock teasingly running across her her heat. She couldn't help but to squirm as he taunted her, running little circles against her clit before pushing just a bit against her entrance. Damn, he felt so good and he wasn't even inside of her yet. She studied his facial expression, looking for a hint of confusion like she was feeling now. Where they about to do this, at work?_

"Are these my studs?"

"What?!", she asked confused.

"Are these my studs in your ear? The diamond studs that I had been looking for for weeks and I thought I lost somewhere. The same diamond studs that you helped me look for!", he turned her face, inspecting the earrings in her ear.

_Oh shit._

"I have no idea what you're talking about! She jumped off of his lap, moving quickly out of his reach as she returned back to her seat behind her desk.

"They are my earrings! I'm so gonna kill you!", he ran behind her, pinning her to the desk as he started an intense tickling war.

"They're not yours!"

"Give 'em back!"

"Get away from me!", she struggled to fight back, but it was no use. Fitz knew all of her tickle zones and he was going in for the kill. She was just about to attempt to fight him off of her again, when a loud siren sounded throughout the building, stopping them both in their tracks.

"What the..."

"Is that a fire alarm?!"

They both rose from the desk, Olivia attempting to run towards the door before Fitz pulled her back.

"You stay in here", he said when she looked at him like he was crazy. He swung open the door to find Huck, which was a bit surprising. Huck was low key, and although everyone knew he was in the building, due to him being one of the major technical specialists, it was rare that anyone would see him.

"Huck...", Liv rushed to Fitz's side, peering over his shoulder. She knew it had to be some real serious shit if Huck was up and about. "What's going on?"

"Tim was working on another experiment for his project and caught a trash can on fire", he mumbled, causing Fitz and Olivia to roll their eyes.

Tim was a science fanatic and his yearly projects always focused on some sort of experiment. Last year, he worked on kid-safe science experiments that used materials that were easy to find in the home. It ended up becoming a huge hit, with him being featured on daytime television talk shows and also pulling in huge traffic to PopuBlog. So naturally, it went to his head. Tim swore he was the world's greatest scientist, and took it a step further with his project this year, When Pranks and Science Collide.

"I should have known it was Tim. He's all about some crazy shit with his new project. He got me with some reaction shit that made a ketchup bottle explode all over me in the kitchen one day", Fitz stated, obviously displeased. Olivia snickered in the background, remembering the day Fitz walked into her office covered in a concoction of ketchup and baking soda. He shot her a glance, causing her stop laughing immediately.

"Fucking idiot...", he grumbled.

"Yeah, well..", Huck answered completely uninterested, "Smoke's all over the building. The boss is sending everyone home for the day. Take advantage of it, you know it never happens..", and with that, he walked away, leaving Olivia and Fitz staring at each other in confusion.

"You know what I'm thinking?", he asked with a grin on his face.

"Junk food and a Netflix marathon?", she responded, almost certain that her answer was correct.

"Grab your purse Livvie, we're going to Fort Fitz…"

"I can't wait until you grow the hell up and call your house a home for once", she rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse as they walked out of her office together.

Neither one of them were willing to admit that they were fantasizing about fucking each other just moments ago.

* * *

><p>"Pass the whipped cream please", she asked, taking another scoop of her banana split. "So what you're telling me is that she cried after?"<p>

"Yes! Like seriously cried like I killed her dog or something…", he licked the whipped cream dripping down the can before passing it to Olivia, who nudged him for being so gross. "Like, I had to sit there for twenty minutes after a mediocre ass fuck and hear here boo-hoo crying about her ex boyfriend dumping her only a few hours before".

"That's what you get for taking home anything in the club. That must of sucked", she giggled, teasing him.

"Oh, trust me, she did", he winked, the both of them aware of his double entendre.

"Sick…", she reached over to the table for some extra walnuts, giving him a full view of her ass in her tights. Unbeknown to Olivia, he blushed and shifted in his seat, feeling a familiar tightening in his pants. He snapped back into reality when she sat back down next to him.

"So, what was your worst experience?"

"Oh man, one time Edison and I got into this huge fight, so I went out with Abby and I got super drunk. When I came home, we 'made up' and I threw up, all over him..."

"No fucking way!"

"Yes fucking way! AND I was on top!" The both of them busted out laughing, Fitz completely disgusted and Olivia enjoying the memory.

"Okay okay, you got me beat. Next question, this is kinda fun..." It was Olivia's idea to delve deeper in their sexual pasts, hoping to make the rest of the experiment more comfortable for them. She asked Fitz questions about his sex life, and then he'd respond, giving her a turn to answer for herself.

"Okay, I got one. This one is quite relevant too. Favorite position?"

"Doggy!", the question had barely let Olivia's mouth before Fitz blurted out an answer.

"Why?"

"I love the curvature of the spine. And I like pulling hair, so..."

She squirmed in her seat, which luckily went unnoticed by him. She loved when sex got rough, with hair pulling, spanking, and biting. This was definitely something she'd have to experience with Fitz.

"Your go..."

"On top. Not just because I love riding, but the look in a guy's eyes when he gets the initial shock of me taking control is like the sexiest thing ever...", she stared off into space with a smile on her face, obviously entranced in a memory. Fitz looked at her with disgust, in which she caught on to, giving an apologetic shrug of her shoulders.

"Hey, let's have sex!", she suddenly blurted out, causing Fitz to choke on his ice cream.

"What?", he asked once his airway was cleared.

"I'm bored, let's have sex.."

"You're bored, so you wanna have sex?", he had to make sure he was hearing her right.

"Yeah, and I'm a little horny, so come on. We don't have shit else to do..", she got up from the couch, pulling off her blouse over her head and throwing it on the ground. "You're getting old on me Grant, I gotta keep you your toes..."

Old? Oh hell no, he wasn't going out like that.

"Where do you keep your condoms, Grandpa?", she yelled out as she walked into his bedroom, leaving Fitz on the couch shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Why won't you show me which one it is?", she whined playfully, sitting on the edge of his bed.<p>

"Get undressed Liv...", he walked over to his bedside table, searching the drawer for protection. "Aha!", he pulled out a roll of three.

"Not until you tell me!"

"It's a surprise.."

"Oh, fuck that!"

"Liv, rules are rules. I won last round, so I get to pick. Whether I tell you or not, you still have to do it", he kicked his pants off, turning his back to her as he pulled his boxers off, preparing to apply the condom.

_Damn, his ass is amazing._

She stood behind him with her arms folded. Why couldn't he just tell her which damn position he was choosing to use? She stared at him, his back muscles flexing as he sheath himself with a condom. She thought it was cute that he couldn't "prepare" himself in front of her and that they were still a little shy about their bodies in front of one another. She studied his movements, noticing sharp intakes of breath while he fidgeted with the latex material against his skin. She was certain that the task had been completed when she heard him exhale deeply, his tight shoulders loosening. She was so focused on his muscle definition that she couldn't even pretend to look away fast enough when he turned around.

_Is she checking me out?_

"Your clothes are still on..", he said calmly, using his hands to shield his growing member from view; he was butt naked and she was still standing there half dressed.

"You still haven't told me the position...", she answered back mimicking his tone,

"What, are you scared you can't handle it?"

"Get the fuck outta here Grant! You just don't wanna tell me because you think YOU can't handle me!"

"And what sense does that make?"

"I don't know, you're a guy. Guys always have dumb logic..."

"Sounds like you're a guy right about now..."

"Oh, I'm no dummy!", she stripped out of her tights, standing before him in a bra and panty set. A wide grin spread across his face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're wearing pretty panties...", he laughed, admiring her pastel green lace panty and matching bra. He had a thing for sexy underwear and any attempt to hide his growing erection would be pointless now.

"Stop gawking at my underwear, perv!"

"Shut up and get on the bed..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're finally back! I've appreciated all the reviews and PMs asking me to update and I'm so glad you've all stuck with me!<strong>

**So, just to clarify for any of those that were confused, this chapter immediately picks up from last chapter. The italics at the beginning was basically thoughts going through both of their heads while Olivia is trying to console him. It's kind of like they both expressed the same exact fantasy. Get me?**

**Fitz asking about the earring comes in right after Olivia calls his name at the end of the last chapter. He was focused on her lips and face (last chapter) and then his vision shifts to her ears with his earrings. Hope it all makes sense! Lol**

**I've already started the next chapter (yes, there's smut) and hopefully it won't take long for me to update (:**


	7. Bed Spread

**AN: _"I hit a roadblock and I really don't understand how or why. I'm really sad; this was personally my favorite story. I don't know where to go with it, what to write and I really don't know if I'm even going to continue it. So sorry to those who are and have been waiting patiently. I guess I'll just wait and see.."_**

**I posted this message to Tumblr the other day, and the feedback was nothing short of amazing. It's great to know that you readers out there are still here for the team! lol! I can't understand why this story has been so hard to write and maybe it's just because I wasn't sure where I was taking it in the first place. **

**I've gotten a lot of suggestions that have been very similar to my ideas for the story (which only means you all are seeing what I'm seeing for the future - again, amazing!), so I'm slowly going to build up to it. I'll definitely not be giving up on this story, I just don't know when or how often I'll be updating.**

**Thank you ALL for your continuous reading, reviewing, following, favoriting (is that even a word?), suggesting, uplifting, etc etc.**

**And a very special shoutout to scandalbayoubeauty, who apparently seems to live inside my brain lol! She suggested that I go back and reread my stories, which has not only been inspirational, but also gave me a few ideas here and there.**

**Hope you all enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bend over the side of the bed so your stomach and breasts are against the mattress and your feet are on the floor, legs spread comfortably.<strong>_

"Fitz, what the hell are you doing to me?"

"I'm putting you into the position, Olivia."

"Are you even doing this right?" She couldn't understand why he kept making her scoot either up or down the mattress. She felt like a blow up doll, being thrown on the bed and having her body handled in all kinds of ways.

"I got this pipsqueak, shut it up!"

"You have thirty seconds to get this shit together or it's not happening!", she barked back, causing him to roll his eyes.

"And you better not be rolling your eyes either!"

She knew him all too well.

"Are you done fussin' so we can actually start?" A few brief moments of silence and a loud huff was all he needed for an answer.

"Ready?", he asked, and she replied with a stiff "Whatever." He lined himself up with her entrance, and slowly slid inside of her.

She hissed, he inhaled sharply.

_**As your guy penetrates you from behind, he lifts your legs from just above the knees, holds them apart, and thrusts.**_

Fitz maneuvered his hands, gripping her legs as he slowly stroked into her. He felt himself going impossibly deep, each stroke hitting her sacred spot. He surveyed her body; a strong back with the sexy curve of her spine - a favorite of his; her slim waist that expanded into broad hips and that ass - perfect in every way.

And that tattoo.

He was never really a fan of tattoos, especially on women, but he had always admired Olivia's. On her back of her right shoulder was the face of a lion. The piece was medium sized and had intricate detailing, making it look very realistic. It represented her astrological sign, a Leo.

He remembered that day in college, she randomly came banging on his dorm room in the middle of the night, earning him a string of expletives from his roommate. He swung open the door to find a very drunk Olivia in the hallway, her makeup smudge and a huge grin on her face.

_"Liv are you okay? It's four in the morning..", he asked confused, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at her face and saw that her mascara was running down her cheeks, a sure sign that she had been crying. Although he had a huge biology test in the morning and needed all the sleep that he could get, he was willing to stay up all night for his best friend._

_"Look what I got!", she basically shouted with the way she was speaking so loudly. She had always been a loud drunk. She turned around and dropped the sleeve on her grey zip-up sweater, showcasing the fresh new ink work._

_"Liv, is that a..."_

_"Do you like it? Chris told me I was weak and not strong enough if I wasn't with him. I guess I proved him wrong, huh? What's more stronger than a big ass tattoo?"_

Apparently, she and Chris had broken up yet again. They were always on and off since freshman year and as many times as Olivia had stated that she was never in love with him, she always ended up going back to him. With lots of petty fights, arguments, and verbal abuse, Fitz never really understood how Olivia managed to stay in the relationship. That wasn't the Olivia he knew; she was stronger than that.

_"Livvie...", he was ready to console his friend._

_"Anyways, you can go back to your wet dream Grant, I just wanted to show it off..", and with that, she quickly zipped up the front of her sweater with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and walked away down the hallway._

He snickered, thinking of the memory and apparently, he was a little too loud because she heard him.

"What's funny Grant?"

"Nothing, nothing at all..."

He admired the way her ass looked right now, his pelvis lightly tapping into it and causing ripples. His fingers slipped out of place momentarily when he looked down to see himself sliding in and out of her. Her walls gripped him so tight and it turned him on seeing them pull him in with each thrust.

She was in complete bliss. He was so deep inside, and each downward stroke made her love canal quiver. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. With him holding her legs and being the one to administer the thrusts, he had complete control over her body and he knew exactly what to do with it. It felt great for him to be the one to do all of the work.

She was fighting her moans, something she never really did. But, she couldn't give him the benefit of winning again. She was going to hold out for as long as she could, no matter how good it felt.

She started slowly contracting her walls around him, creating a quick rhythm of pulsations around his shaft, and within moments, he was moaning. She felt his sweaty fingertips trying to grip harder on her thighs, making sure not to let them slip. His strokes were becoming a little rigid and his breathing was becoming harder. He was close, and she could tell. She was too, but she was a woman on a mission.

She was cheating. She was purposely maneuvering her body to make him finish first. He was almost there, thinking what was the point of him trying to fight what his body was feeling. But, then he caught on. It almost went over his head, until he realized that her walls were contracting with rhythm. If she thought that she had him that easy, she had another thing coming.

He stopped moving, his hands letting go over legs. He let them fall gently, rubbing his palms on the sheets to rid them of any sweat they had accumulated.

"Something wrong Fitzgerald?", she asked with a hint of cockiness in her voice.

"Nope..", he responded back just the same.

He moved his hands back towards her body, this time resting on her hips. He lifted her body slightly and began moving again, this time, a little faster.

"Oh shit, too deep! Too fucking deep!", she screamed out, making him smile to himself. He pulled out slightly, still keeping the same pace, which must have felt magnificent since she was now moaning uncontrollably.

And she thought that she was gonna beat him, who was she fooling?

It was only a matter of a few more strokes before she came violently, thrashing about below him. He still had some strength left in him, slowly stroking her down from her high before he came himself, biting his lips as his body shuddered.


	8. Half Empty

It was after four in the morning when he heard the sound of her heels crossing the living room floor. He turned over in the bed and saw the faint light peeking in underneath the bedroom door. What he was sure was her keys and some jewelry clanked loudly as they landed on the glass dining room table. The fridge door creaked as it opened and thudded when she slammed it shut, all before plopping herself on the couch.

He grunted to himself, pulling the covers off of his body, as he swung his legs over the edge of the king-sized bed that they had shared for the past year and a half. He cursed lightly as he pushed his feet in a pair of sandals he kept on the floor nearby, perfect for keeping his feet warm during late night trips to the bathroom, or for when he needed a drink to quench his thirst. He made his way over to the bedroom door, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights.

And there she was, laid out on the couch, her feet crossed at the ankles while she tapped away at her cellphone screen. A faint smile spread across her face after a vibration alerted to a new text message. She hadn't even noticed him entering the room.

_She never noticed him much these days._

"I sure hope whoever you're texting can explain why you haven't answered any of my calls…", he said softly, a tinge of anger in his voice. She popped up from her position on the couch, obviously startled by his unknown presence, and proceeded to sit with her feet planted on the ground.

"Hey babe, why are you awake?", she answered ever so politely.

"Where were you?", he didn't want to argue. He was so tired of arguing, especially about the same things over and over again.

"Edison…"

"Where the fuck were you Olivia!?", he cut her off, this time visibly upset. "It's four in the morning and you're just strolling in, like I didn't call you a million times! I was worried SICK! You couldn't even answer the damn phone and here you are, just texting away!"

"Babe, just calm down. We had some good news at the office today. Fitz's proposal…"

"Fitz? Fitz! Is that your excuse? You were out with Fitz?". He was so sick of hearing his name.

"If you would let me finish before you keep cutting me off…", she rose from the couch, standing a few feet away from him. "Fitz's proposal for a new blog project got approved, so we went out for drinks after work."

"You get off at work at 5:00pm Olivia. It is now 4:53am, almost twelve hours later. You were having drinks for twelve hours?!"

"Not necessarily…", she almost whispered.

"Not necessarily?! Can I not tell time? Are all of the clocks broken or something?"

"No Edison. We went to dinner and had drinks and it was an open mic night and we watched the talent and we danced and sung and drank some more and…"

"Excuses. You're giving me nothing but excuses Olivia. All I'm hearing is that while I decided to plan a surprise dinner for my girlfriend, who was supposed to be home at around 6:00, she was out partying and drinking with her best friend. And while I proceeded to call her, maybe at least twenty times, you know, as any concerned boyfriend would, especially when it's practically fucking hailing outside, she didn't answer any of my calls, nor did she inform me that she was staying out all night."

"Baby…", she was ashamed. Here Edison was, going out of his way to do something special for her and she totally disregarded his kindness. Again.

"I'm sorry..", she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes to try and kiss him.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare even try it Olivia..", he grumbled when her lips were only mere millimeters away from his. He pulled away from her grasp, crossing his arms across his chest. "Don't you dare try to use sex to get out of this. I'm so sick of this shit! I'm always placed on the back burner in this relationship. If it's not work, it"s Fitzgerald. I always play second fiddle to Fitz!"

"Edison, you know that is not true!", she said quickly in her defense. "We were celebrating the good news!"

"Is it really not Olivia? Please, tell me! Because I know, I know you two have been best friends since basically birth and I respect that, you know I always have. I don't get jealous when you guys hang out, he's free to come and go whenever he pleases, I don't flip out when he calls in the middle of the night and you rush out to meet him. I respect your friendship Olivia. But it's quite obvious what the problem is here…"

"Problem? What problem are you talking about Edison?"

"You love him! And not some 'IDK, my BFF Fitz?' kinda love. Olivia, you are in love with Fitzgerald. And the sooner that you admit that to yourself, the better."

"Edison, you're seriously trippin' right now.."

"I can't do this. I simply cannot just sit back and watch you be in love with another man. I cannot sit back and wait for him to fall in love with someone else, JUST so I can get some time with my own girlfriend. I can't be a fool in love. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Babe, what are you saying to me right now?"

* * *

><p>God, she missed everything about him.<p>

She laid in bed with the covers pulled up to her neck, staring at the ceiling. She had just endured another sexual escapade with Fitz and here she was thinking about Edison.

It was good.

It was still good.

It was better than good.

It was fucking amazing.

It had been a few weeks since they started her project for the blog and they had already had sex a few times, each time only getting better. She had her doubts about their first rendezvous, thinking that maybe because she had been on a drought for so long, that the sex was good by default.

**But, she was clearly mistaken.**

Fitz was unmistakably amazing in bed. It could have been the chance to try out new and exciting positions; it could have been that their relationship was strictly platonic; it could have been that his penis was extremely large and filled her to the brim with every stroke.

Whatever it was, Fitz knew how to put it down.

She was a tad bit upset that even with all the tricks up her sleeve, he had still succeeded in making her be the first to reach an orgasm.

**_Fitz - 5. Olivia - Zilch._**

_Damn girl, you've got to do better!_

When she challenged him on who could make who come first, she surely didn't realize what she was up against. With Edison, she had continuously been the one to supply him with orgasms. He had been her best lover, exploring realms she had never known and always keeping her satisfied. And, he enjoyed letting her take the lead majority of the time. So naturally, she was a bit cocky. Sex was her weapon against Edison, especially whenever they were in another one of their countless disputes.

But apparently, her weapon of choice was no match against Fitz.

And there she laid, thinking about Edison, about how much he missed him. About how she never thought a man would be able to please her like he did, and Fitz was that man.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe…", she whispered as she walked into the kitchen, where he stood with a large cup of coffee. The aroma of hazelnut creamer filled the air, it was his favorite. He was dressed for work, she loved seeing him in his suits, all prim and proper. She, on the other hand, was a few minutes away from heading out the door in sweats and boots. There had been a huge rainstorm the day prior, which brought in a cold front this morning. Everyone in Miami knew that if a cold breeze ever came through, it was time to bring your UGGs out of the closet. I mean, when else were you going to get to wear them?<p>

"Good morning..", he responded, taking a large gulp of his caffeinated drink. Their fight this morning between them didn't end too well. He had put his foot down, denying her sex and getting his true feelings off of his chest. He was very proud of himself. Olivia could crumble a whole man's entire being with just a brush of her lips across his skin, or the tight contraction of her innermost walls during makeup sex. He had fallen to the voodoo spell cast by her body plenty of times and this morning, he finally had the strength to fight it.

She was beautiful, oh so beautiful, in a pair of sweats and her favorite boots and a college sweatshirt. A sweatshirt that fit much too loosely. A sweatshirt that couldn't have been hers. A sweatshirt that clearly belonged to Fitz.

**And then he saw red again.**

In their whole dispute of him telling her that he knew that she was in love with Fitz and that her friendship with him was in turn ruining their relationship, she never once denied it. She never once denied it when he told her that she loved him. She never once denied it when he told her he was tired of watching her be in love with some other man. She never once tried to reassure him that maybe he was jealous, maybe he was delusional and that maybe he was just a little insecure. He could understand if she did. He was a man so confident in himself and Fitz had shown him so much respect that he never once thought that Fitz would swoop into their relationship and steal Olivia away from him. But maybe Fitz was never the problem to begin with. Maybe she was. And she didn't even deny it.

Last night, when he told her he wouldn't be able to do _this_ anymore, all she did was walk away, saying that she was tired and that they would talk about this in the morning. And she had been avoiding him all morning. And now, here she was, about to head out the front door, trying to start a conversation, maybe even looking for a goodbye kiss, blatantly disregarding their whole argument.

When he barely answered her, she knew he was still upset. She had rushed off to bed last night, and tried avoiding him this morning, thinking that maybe all he needed was a little time and space to himself to get over their argument. She thought that he would forget the whole thing, that he would forget what he said about her being in love with Fitz.

Her, being in love with Fitz.

In love. With Fitz.

_Was it obvious?_

She had thought she was, many moons ago, but just buried it deep down, thinking maybe because she was just so used to being around him, that maybe it wasn't so cliche to fall for him. But had she? Was she truly in love with Fitz?

Their parents and friends had always joked about them marrying one another, but they had always dated everyone but each other. She wasn't in love with him. She couldn't be. He was Fitz. Fitzgerald Grant. Her best friend for all of her life. Sure, he was almost always the first person she went to about anything in her life, but that was only because he did the same with her. That was only because he was her best friend, right?

"Hey, I know we were supposed to talk, but I'm running a little late. How about dinner? Tonight? Just you and me? No phones, no television. Maybe some light music. And I can make you dessert. And even buy that wine you like? Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Whatever Olivia..", he placed his coffee mug in the sink, walking away from her and into their bedroom for his suit jacket. She groaned inwardly, flipping her bang out of her face before she walked out the front door.

* * *

><p>"That was a good one…"<p>

"Most definitely…"

"Especially that little thing.."

"Hell yeah, that little thing was hot!"

"I don't wanna get up…"

"Me either. Abby would kill me if I didn't go."

"So what?"

"I have to be her wing-man for tonight. She's trying to impress David, without trying to impress him… get me?"

"Girl shit…"

"Yes, girl shit…"

"Well, since you have to go and I don't…"

"Oh no! No no no! If I have to go, YOU have to go too!"

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because, if Abby is gonna be living in David's lap for the night, I need a bar partner."

"Can we talk shit about people's outfits like we usually do?"

"We wouldn't be ourselves if we didn't, Fitzgerald…"

"Fine, I guess I'm in then. I'll go home, shower and change. I can meet you back here in about two hours? We can leave from here, since it's closer. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds great to me…"

* * *

><p>It was 4:30 when she made it back home that day. She had went to work, managed to stay locked in her office and focused on all of her tasks for the day, left early and made a quick trip to the grocery store. She had meant what she said when she wanted to talk to him. She made sure she found the perfect recipe and picked up his favorite wine. She even picked up some strawberries and syrup and whipped cream; she was going to be dessert.<p>

But this time, it wouldn't have been to change his mind or cloud his judgement. This time, she simply wanted to cater to her man. Edison was right, she didn't respect their relationship. She didn't give him the attention that she needed. She was so focused on work and networking and having fun, she was neglecting the great man she had at home.

She rushed to place the grocery bags and her purse on the kitchen counter, the red rings forming on her fingers from carrying so many bags at once - she didn't believe in making more than one trip from the car whenever she went grocery shopping. She was happy to see that she beat him home and that maybe everything would be completed when he walked into the front door.

She prepped her ingredients, leaving the steak to marinate and the wine to chill. The kitchen was cleaned up, the pots and pans needed for cooking were laid out on the counter and she was covered in pretty much every sauce and spice she had in their kitchen. It was 5:34; he would be home around 7:00, after his monthly staff meeting. She needed time to shower and find the perfect outfit before dinner started. She knew exactly what dress she wanted to wear and went off to their closet to go find it.

And that's when she saw it.

Their closet.

Half empty.

Suits, fitted shirts, tailored pants, sweat jackets, Sunday brunch polos, sneakers and dress shoes were all gone. The hangers that held his ties and his belts swung back and forth on the shelf. Little speckles of dust were noticeable from the shine of the light in the ceiling above her. She walked around the closet confused. She pulled open drawers - no underwear, no socks, no shiny cufflinks.

_What the fuck?!_

She ran out of the closet and into their bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and the drawers on his side of the sink. The electric razor that was plugged in this morning was gone without a trace. No shaving cream or cologne. His Old Spice deodorant was nowhere to be found.

She was breathing heavy. Her chest was heaving. Her heart was racing.

She dragged the shower curtain, the rod falling from out of the socket in the wall. No man-scented body wash. No exfoliating sponge. His shampoo and conditioner were not in the shower caddy next to hers, where they had been since the day he moved in. Nothing was where it was supposed to be. HE wasn't where he was supposed to be.

_Was he…_

_Did he…_

She fell to the floor, screaming out loud when reality finally hit her.

* * *

><p>"Well don't you look sharp!"<p>

"And don't you look amazing.."

"You know, for someone who didn't want to go anywhere, you seem to have on a pretty expensive suit…"

"This old thing? Just something I dug out the back of my closet. I mean, I wouldn't be Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III if I didn't look amazing everywhere I go…"

"You're so full of yourself!", she laughed, lightly punching him in the shoulder as she locked up her front door.

"Ready to go, Mademoiselle Pope?"

"I'm ready whenever you are!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Livvie! Are you.. are you crying? Liv, what's wrong?"<p>

"I need you".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My mistake! Forgot to actually insert my AN to avoid confusion lol! So basically, Olivia is having flashback thoughts on her relationship with Edison (I mentioned earlier in Chapter 5 that he had left her due to her being more worried about her job - or so she told everyone, but the real reason was her and Fitz - this will get explained later on). Within the flashbacks are present moments (her reflecting on having sex with Fitz, them getting ready for the event, etc.)<strong>

**So, I hope that cleared up any confusion and thanks to the guest and apollonialust for noticing!**


	9. Showcase

**AN: Sorry this took so long. I've been writing this update for months! It's a little longer than usual, to make up for the lost time lol. The chapter starts with a flashback!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback, last chapter continued...<strong>_

"He's gone!"

"What do you mean 'he's gone'?", he walked in the front door, locking it behind him.

"I mean he's gone Fitz! He packed his shit and left!"

"He left?! You mean like, left.. you?", he was still confused by her urgent phone call for him to come over as soon as possible. Hearing her crying on the phone scared him out of his mind; he didn't even have to ask what was wrong or what the emergency was, he was there in a heartbeat.

"Yes!" She was pacing back and forth around the living room. Even with the tears streaming down her face and her disoriented appearance, he could tell that she was absolutely livid. He had to duck her flailing hands a few times to make sure he didn't get hit in the process of her venting.

"Oh man, Liv…", it finally dawned on him that Edison had moved out and basically broke up with her. "What happened?"

**"What happened?"**

She couldn't even answer the question herself. Was it because of their argument last night? Was it because he was jealous? Or insecure? Was it about Fitz?

**Was he right about Fitz?**

She wouldn't dare tell him how they had a huge argument over him - not because he was egotistical and would make the situation about him, but instead because she was unsure of if she really had feelings for Fitz or not, making Edison's reasons for leaving more legit.

Instead, she rushed into his arms as the tears streamed down her face. She nuzzled into his chest as his arms wrapped around her. His hands rubbed soothing circles into her back and she could hear him whisper how okay she was going to be before he planted a kiss at the top of her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback, Fitz and Olivia's senior year..<strong>_

"Hey Fitz, what up bro!", David called out to him as they met up in the hallway after third period.

"Hey D, how'd you do on the math test?", they gave each other a quickened version of their secret handshake before they walked down the hallway with one another to their assigned lockers.

"Man, that shit was so hard. I studied like crazy and I knew I was in for it once she gave us the test and I couldn't even understand the first question..", the both of them laughed, knowing David's definition of studying meant cramming the period before the actual test.

Meanwhile, as they approached their lockers, they both caught a glimpse of Olivia and Abby walking out of their classroom together. Abby was the new chick in school, just moving here about a month ago from out of state and Olivia had immediately taken her under her wing. They were both reading the graded English papers that were returned to them, their smiles making it very obvious that they were happy with their grades.

"Man..", David nudged Fitz into his side with his elbow. "Abby is so hot! I wish she could step out of Liv's shadow for one minute so I can get to know her.."

"D, you know you could just slip a note into her locker or somethin'...". David had finally evolved from that typical puberty stage, where he had horrible acne, a squeaky voice and a not so great appearance. He was now acne free - no big blotchy scar marks either, thank goodness - had a little bass to his voice and had grown into his looks. However, he was still shy when it came to girls.

"Yeah right, like she'd give me the time of day. Speaking of which, what's up with you and Olivia?"

Fitz sighed at the question that he had been getting from their peers for years. The answer remained the same since elementary school - he and Olivia were just friends and nothing more. However, once they got to high school, it seemed no one could believe that a male and female could be friends without hooking up or having feelings for one another.

Hearing Fitz sigh, David quickly retracted his statement. "Forget I asked bro, you guys are 'just friends'. But mark my words Fitz, you guys are gonna 'do it' one day. And when you guys do, I hope you'll tell me all about it.."

"Whatever, David..", his only response as he and Olivia made eye contact across the hallway and she smiled at him as the bell rang, signaling to them that they were all late for class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

They were now on route to the awards ball - fashionably late, of course. They sat in the backseat of the limo that Fitz rented for the night. It had taken him all of but an hour to get ready when he left Olivia's earlier; the other hour was spent on trying to find an affordable limousine at the last minute. The limo was definitely not needed, but he knew he and Olivia would be drinking all night and neither of them would be able to drive back home. Plus, he wanted for them to arrive in style.

He peaked at her out of the corner of his left eye, watching as she used the front-facing camera on her cellphone to make sure that her hair was perfect. She decided to go with straight hair for the night and he was sure he could still feel the heat radiating around her head from the flat iron she used earlier. She wore a red scuba cut dress that featured a pleated detail for the skirt. She paired off the outfit with a black clutch, single strap black heels and gold accessories.

So beautiful. She was so beautiful.

He couldn't help but to stare at how she radiated, the strips of street lights glowing off of her soft skin. And the perfume she wore. He couldn't quite put the name on the scent, but he was pretty sure that it was something expensive. Hell, she could roll around in a pile of dog shit and still smell expensive to him. She had this natural pull of gravity about her, that made it so she was always the focus of attention whenever she was in the room.

Soft golds and vibrant rose colors shimmered on her eyelids in the dark and the thin line of jet black eyeliner was drawn on perfectly. She reached for her nude lip glass, obviously from MAC (it was her favorite makeup brand) and his eyes followed the wand as it traced the flesh on her lips.

"Stop staring", she said, still looking at her reflection and he was startled momentarily before they both laughed.

* * *

><p>The room was packed; pretty much every employee from PopuBlog and their "plus one" was there. The trains of gowns dragged along the carpeted floor, heads were thrown back in laughter and people leaned over to whisper in one another's ears. Everyone was enjoying a brief cocktail hour before they all broke off to their designated areas for their showcase.<p>

Mr. Swedelson had made it an awards ceremony tradition to introduce this current year's bloggers, while also hosting a brief showcase of what they would be working on. He normally invited a number of public figures, publicists and marketing groups that he wanted the team to butter up and encourage them to either donate funds or promote the blog. There were also the appearances by those celebrities who seemed to be fans of the blog, which Swedelson welcomed as free publicity.

The large convention center room had been divided based on blog categories, which Olivia and Fitz absolutely hated because they always ended up on opposite sides of the room. However, for some reason, the sections for Lifestyle (where Fitz's blog was featured) and Relationships (where Olivia's blog was featured) were relatively close by. The two were only separated from one another by about one hundred feet, both within a clear line of vision.

"Why do we come to these things? Why does the company even hosts these things?", David complained, grabbing a champagne flute as a server walked by with a tray. Fitz reached for one as well and smiled at the server who seemed to have been trying to get his attention, as she had continuously walked by him throughout the night.

"Free promo", Fitz answered David's question, taking a drink from his own glass. He looked around the room at all of the people and it didn't take long for his eyes to connect with the ones he was looking for. She was currently engrossed in a conversation with someone and she must have sensed him looking at her because within seconds she was now making eye contact with him. She smiled and winked at him quickly before returning her attention back to the crowd in front of her.

"It looks like some of us don't need the promo...", he felt David nudge him with his elbow before he pointed in Olivia's direction.

"You two still thick as thieves, huh?"

"We've been best friends all our lives, I really don't think we could be without each other..."

"Mhm..", David smirked and rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his drink.

"What's that look for?", Fitz asked, knowing exactly what it was for. He had been trying to play it off since their younger years but it had only been David who could see through all his bullshit.

"Does she know you're in love with her yet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about...", he answered, looking anywhere but David's face when he answered the question.

"When are you two gonna quit playing and tip toeing around your feelings before you guys tell each other how you really feel? I'm sure you both already know. Hell, everybody knows it! You two are so in denial.."

"Whoa whoa whoa!", Fitz interrupted. He definitely was not going to sit there and let David lecture him when he and Abby were no better. "If it isn't the pot calling the kettle black? You can't talk to me about being in denial like you haven't been using me as an excuse to dodge Abby all night!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…", David mocked Fitz and they both shared a hearty laugh as they continued to drink and chat.

* * *

><p>"…thank you for reading!", Olivia waved to a group of people who were now leaving her area and moving on to the other displays in the showcase. She had been extremely popular tonight, guessing she had spoken to at least one hundred people already. It made sense as to why she now felt completely exhausted, especially after the millions of questions she had to answer. Her face lit up when she saw Abby approaching her holding two glasses of champagne.<p>

"Ugh, Abbs, you are a life saver!", she reached for one of the champagne flutes and Abby quickly turned out of her reach.

"This isn't for you! You better get your own!", Abby said in a serious tone, which quickly turned to laughter as she saw the shocked expression on Olivia's face. She handed Olivia the extra glass and proceeded to take a sip from her own.

"Thank you for this!", she raised to flute to her lips, taking a few sips. "My throat is so dry! It's crazy how many questions people have and all the things they suggested. I can't believe so many people read it!"

"Hello! You're blogging about sex. Not even sex, but fucking. You are blogging about someone fucking your brains out. Sex sells and yours in banking! Don't you read your comments?"

"I actually don't…", she looked up to see Fitz staring at her again, which he had been doing all night. He also had been throwing back glasses like it was no one's business. She felt his eyes on her, burning a hole through her skin, which was sort of creeping her out, yet turning her on at the same time. "…who wants to read about people commenting on their sex life. It's weird…"

"Well you should read them. I read them and your readers are some freaks! The positions they want you to try, let's just say I wish I had a man to try them on."

"You read my blog?", Olivia asked, never before exploring the possibility that people she knew, people she worked with, hell, even her boss could be reading about her sexual escapades. She felt her stomach turning in knots when she looked around the room at all the people she worked with and realized that they too could have been keeping tabs on her sex life.

"Hell yes I read it! Are you kidding me? Liv, you are hot! The sexiest bitch I know, almost as sexy as I am! With a body to kill for! And you have some "anonymous" man, and I hope you see these air quotes I'm giving you right now, fucking your brains out. You damn right I'm reading it, Olivia! I'm surprised I didn't write it my damn self!"

"You're gross!", she chuckled at her friend. Abby was never the one to hold back when it came to men and sex. "And what's with the air quotes?", she took another sip of her drink, rolling her eyes at Abby's antics.

"Because I know you're fucking Fitz!"

"What?!", she gulped on the champagne in her mouth a little too quickly, which almost caused her to choke. Was it obvious? Had she accidentally let it slip? Did he tell people? Her last thought angered her for a moment.

"I know it's him Olivia! You and Fitz are fucking! I know you! You two have been denying it forever, but I see through this 'best friend' act. You're sexy, Fitz is sexy, ya'll are having sex!"

"You mean to tell me that because we're friends, of the opposite sex, who happen to be attractive, that we're sleeping together?', she was glad that Abby didn't have any real proof, that Fitz had kept up his part of the deal. "Abby, I'm not screwing Fitz and I more than likely never will…" She hated lying to Abby, but she knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut for anything and she would surely have to hear about her and Fitz every second of every day if Abby had known.

"Whatever you say Olivia. If I had a man putting it down on me like that, I wouldn't tell a soul who it was either. Can't trust anyone around your man these days…"

"You have a man Abby and his name is David".

"Fuck you!"

* * *

><p>The room was starting to clear out as bloggers and guests were now moving from the showcase area to the grand ballroom, where the awards ceremony was beginning to take place. Fitz was feeling great; he had a nice buzz from his few glasses of champagne and he had gotten great feedback from a few of his page subscribers. Now, he was going to get to sit with Olivia and talk shit about people for the rest of the night, one of their shared favorite pastimes.<p>

He smoothed out the few wrinkles in his dress shirt, made sure his suit jacket was in place and was about to walk across the room over to Olivia, when the server who had been trying to get his attention all night made her way over to him to retrieve his empty glass.

He would be lying if he said that he didn't at least give her a glance. She was beautiful; platinum blonde hair, medium height with a killer waistline. Her eyes were traced in black eyeliner and that thick cat eye thing that seemed to be the newest beauty craze. She stopped shortly before him, lowering her hand with the silver tray she was holding, signaling for him to place his empty glass.

"I'm surprised that after so many drinks that you're able to hold on to something so small and so delicate with such a firm grip", she stated flirtatiously, her eyes wandering over to the stem of the glass he was still holding.

_Was she really going there?_

"I wonder what else you could grip so tight…", she seductively bit her lip after finishing her statement.

_Oh, she's going there…_

"Excuse me?", he asked. He had to make sure the liquor wasn't making him delusional; he internally began trying to count how many glasses he had consumed. He couldn't believe that she was being so forward with him, especially while she was on the clock.

"I was totally kidding!", he watched her as she laughed hysterically. He, on the other hand, was completely confused. "I'm so sorry, that was totally inappropriate. I'm a huge fan of your blog videos. I saw the vid from last week, where the guys were saying how they totally love when a girl approaches them and doesn't beat around the bush. I had to test out that theory."

And then it dawned on him. The vlog from last week was focused on the do's and don't's of trying to get the attention of someone you were interested in. The girls' panel discussed what they thought was acceptable, as well as how they defined "street harassment". The guys' panel also discussed street harassment, with one of the panelists joking around saying he loved when girls just randomly came up to him and told him they wanted sex, which caused everyone to laugh.

"I guess it didn't work and I totally just made a fool out of myself…", she turned to walk away when Fitz still hadn't uttered a word. His eyes were focusing on Liv, who was talking to yet another fan. The woman rubbed on her quite noticeable baby bump, as she used her other hand to emphasize their conversation. Olivia surprisingly seemed to be towering over the woman, nodding and smiling along to the conversation.

"Sorry, again...", he heard a voice say and he returned his attention to the server.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?", he asked, continuing the conversation so that she wouldn't feel that much embarrassed.

"Genna, with a G", she awkwardly extended her hand for him to shake and he smiled as he reached out for it.

"I'm Fitz..."

* * *

><p>Olivia was glad that the cocktail showcase was finally over. To be honest, she didn't think she'd be able to stand any longer. The combination of a few too many champagne flutes and the extremely tall height of her heels left her needing to find a comfortable seat fast. She was just about to head over to Fitz's direction, when her path was cut off by a woman.<p>

"Oh my gosh! You're Olivia Pope! I've been trying to find your booth all evening! You can't imagine how hard it's been to move around with _this_ little guy!", she spoke fast, trying to catch her breath as she pointed towards her clearly pregnant stomach. "I know you're probably in a rush to get inside, but I just had to make sure I met you before leaving here tonight. I'm Justine, a huge fan!", the woman reached out for Olivia's hand, which she took and shook.

"Hi Justine, nice to meet you. And trust me, it's no worries. It's always good to meet a fan!"

"I love your blog Liv, can I call you Liv? Well anyways, Liv, your blog is absolutely amazing! I read each and every single update at least three times, the positions you have been trying are so sexy! My husband thinks I'm obsessed, he just doesn't understand that there's more to sex than just doing it in the bed...".

The woman babbled on consistently, barely letting Olivia get in a word in the conversation. She couldn't be mad however, the woman was clearly excited, which made Olivia feel a bit special.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, my husband is wild in bed, that's why I'm pregnant now!", the woman cackled and Olivia giggled at her blunt honesty. "I just wish he'd try something new! You seem like you're having the greatest sex of your life right now! Say, can I make a request? I know this is your blog and this is what you choose to write on, but do you think you could do a position that would be great for pregnant women? I mean, there's only so much you can do with a baby in the way!"

"Umm, yeah...", Olivia stammered at the question. It was a weird request, but also one that Olivia was definitely going to put into consideration. Pregnant women are still having sex, as well as older couples, or even physically disabled couples. Maybe she could do a little research on sex positions that would be useful to everyone, eventually reaching a bigger audience.

"Yeah, yeah!", Olivia exclaimed, actually interested in the idea. "That's something I can definitely look into, that's actually a great idea Justine!"

"Oh Liv, thank you so much! My husband thought I was crazy, but this is our first child and when I get bigger, I still need to be able to ride him like the stallion he is, if you know what I mean...", the woman winked at Olivia, who couldn't help to blush.

"Oh look, there he is over there. Edison, over here honey!"

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, your vlogs are pure gold! You should definitely think about getting your own show!", Genna gushed. Fitz enjoyed conversing with a fan of his blog, and her being quite sexy was sort of a plus as well.<p>

"Thanks Genna, it's definitely something I probably could consider, depending on how big the vlog gets, maybe I can ev-"

"Look, I don't mean to be too forward", she said, cutting him off mid-sentence, "but, you are like the hottest guy on the planet and for me to pretend that me talking to you now is simply because of your show is outrageous! But I dunno, can we exchange numbers and grab coffee someday, or something?"

"Well then, I guess you are being a little forward", he smiled, flattered by her honesty. "There's nothing wrong with someone going after what they want, though. I don't see why we can't exchange numbers..."

"Seriously! I thought you were going to blow me off!", they both laughed before passing their phones to one another. As Fitz typed his cell number into her phone, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He looked over in Olivia's direction, where he noticed a man had now joined their conversation - a man who looked awfully familiar from his side profile. Olivia's face had gone from joyous to upset and if Fitz didn't know any better, she looked as if she would faint or throw up in any minute.

* * *

><p>"Liv, this is my husband, Edison Davis. Eddie, this is Olivia Pope, she writes that sex blog that you claim I'm so obsessed with..."<p>

"Olivia", Edison reached out to shake her hand, "It's great to see the woman in the flesh. I must thank you while I have the opportunity, if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be having the greatest sex in my life right now...", his choice of words were not lost on Olivia. Here she was, standing in front of her ex and his pregnant wife, while they praised her influence on their sex life. She could feel herself slowly but surely becoming nauseous.

"I... uhh... well... thanks?". She really had no idea on what to say because she was simply shocked, and a bit hurt, at the sight in front of her. Luckily, Fitz was walking over in their direction, just when she needed him.

"Hey Livvie, ready to head inside?", he spoke as soon as he reached by her side. "My apologies", he turned to the couple standing in front of him, trying the mask the expression on his face when he realized that none other than Edison Davis, the man who had broken his best friend's heart, was standing there with the stupidest grin on his face.

"Oh Liv, is this the guy you're testing all these positions on? My my, what a looker!", Justine babbled on, not realizing the really awkward moment she was standing in.

"No", Fitz answered with his panty dropping smile, "I could never be lucky enough to be with a woman as beautiful as Olivia. Only a fool would give her up". He watched as Edison's facial expression shifted from clearly amused to slightly angry.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go. Justine, it was nice meeting you and your husband...", with that she and Fitz politely waved goodbye and linked arms before walking away from the couple.

"Was that..."

"Yes, it was..."

"You okay?"

"Can we just get out of here?", she asked as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

><p>The ride back to Olivia's apartment was a quiet one, except for her sniffling as she cried silently, starting out of the window. Fitz hated to see her so upset, especially over an asshole like Edison. He wanted to comfort her, but he noticed her move to purposely sit on the opposite side of the limo from him.<p>

The car pulled up the front of her apartment building and the driver walked around the vehicle, slightly tapping on their window to let them know they had arrived their destination. Fitz moved to open the door, stepping out and reaching for Olivia's hand, hoping she would take it. When she did, the two of them walked quietly through the lobby, down the hallway towards the elevators and waited patiently for the doors to open.

The ride up to Olivia's floor was just as quiet, the both of them standing there awkwardly as Olivia tried to wipe away the mascara that ran down her tear-streaked cheeks. Each elevator ding to signal the passing of a floor seemed to have taken longer than the previous one, as they waited patiently to reach the 15th floor. With one final ding, the heavy metal doors slid open.

He walked her to her apartment door, waiting beside her as she searched her clutch for her keys, before unlocking the front door. She turned around and gave him a weak smile.

"Night, Fitz...", she said softly.

"Night Livvie...", he leaned in, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek, before turning to walk away. She quickly reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around with a look of confusion on his face.

"Fitz, I need you..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this took forever. So, we continued to flashback of when Edison left Olivia, as well as a flashback to Olivia and Fitz's younger years. It's obvious that no one is buying that they are only "just friends".<strong>

**How awkward is it to see Edison AND his wife! What did you guys think about them being added in? Was it obvious or were you completely blind sided? And what about Genna? Still deciding how much Genna, Justine and Edison will impact the story, if they ever do in the future.**


	10. NEED

**AN: It took me long enough! A special thanks to scandalbayoubeauty for the encouragement and for all around being such an amazing person! Happy Birthday hun, hope you enjoy this gift! lol**

**Oh, and fotes00, I wish you would stay out of my brain lol ;)**

* * *

><p>His hands rubbed her back and she leaned over into his lap, her body shaking as she sobbed heavily. They had been on her living room floor for at least thirty minutes now, with Fitz holding her close to him as she continued to let all of her emotions out.<p>

When they had first entered the apartment, Olivia pretended to be in the highest of spirits, immediately heading over to her makeshift bar and making them drinks, as she joked about the situation. Fitz could tell that she was trying to mask her true feelings and normally he would call her out on it, but right now he was focused on not upsetting her any further. So, when he realized she was taking one too many shots of tequila, he stepped in to stop her, which lead to her finally breaking down.

So here he was, trying to comfort her as she cried her heart out over an asshole that didn't deserve her tears. He listened to her as she expressed her embarrassment to find her ex lover, who walked out on her out of nowhere, parading his "forever long" pregnant wife, who wasn't as ugly "as the next chick is supposed to be". Fitz completely understood her frustration - he would have kicked Edison's smug ass if it wouldn't have caused a scene and potentially cost them their jobs.

As her cries got quieter and the sniffles seemed to slow down, Olivia slowly rose from her position, sitting upright and leaning her back against the wall. He reached over, passing her the box of tissues that were sitting on a nearby side table. She grabbed a few, blotting the tears from her face, no longer worrying about her makeup, which had to have been ruined by now.

"I can't believe after all these years, we're sitting in the same position as I cry over this asshole, yet again", she smiled at him, the both of them reminiscing of when Olivia found out that Edison had left her.

"Yep, and just like the last time, my ass is numb from sitting on this hard ass floor for so long", he teased her.

"I know I know, it is hard as fuck. And I got my makeup all over your shirt, I'm so sorry. Good thing you don't have a girl to go home to..."

"Hey, it's no biggie. No tear-stained shirt would ever be worth more than you", he smiled down at her, making her blush. "And if I did have a girl to go home to, she would just have to understand that you needed a shoulder to lean on".

"Thank you Fitzy, for sticking by me while I cry my eyes out. You're literally the greatest person in the world. Thank you for always being my friend".

"No problem toots, ready to get to bed?", she nodded and he carefully moved from his place beside her, standing up and reaching out for her arms to lift her from the ground.

"My ass is so numb, I can't even walk right now", he complained.

"Oh yeah, well think about how numb it'll be if your pretty ass ever gets sent to prison", she winked.

"Fuck you!", they laughed, stumbling their way into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>She sat on her vanity stool, using her mirror to wipe away the few traces of mascara she still had on her face. Her eyes followed him as he walked out of her bathroom, fresh out of the shower, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to her dresser, pulling out the second drawer on the left, revealing a collection of his own boxers, shirts, and pajama bottoms. Over the years, she had kept any of his clothing that managed to make its way into her laundry basket and he had did the same with hers.<p>

"Did Edison ever freak out about you keeping my old shirts?", he asked, while trying to slip on pair of boxer briefs under his towel.

"Are you asking me if Edison was jealous?", she asked, removing her earrings from her ears and laying them on the mirrored glass tabletop.

"That would be petty, now wouldn't it?"

"I kept them in a box in the closet", she rolled her eyes at him being a smart ass. "You know, if I ever meet a guy and we move in together, you're going to have to give up your drawer..."

"Like that'll ever happen", he pretended to flip his hair over his shoulder, making her burst out in laughter as he headed to hang his wet towel in the bathroom.

"Hey dummy, can you get over here and help me?", she asked as he made his way back to the bedroom.

"What can I do for you, madam?", he asked with an old English accent, causing her to giggle as she stood up.

"Why must you be such a moron?"

"You love that I'm a moron..."

"Touche. Can you unzip this for me? I'd normally do it myself, but I'm just not in the mood to try and fight with the zipper tonight..", she motioned to the zip on her dress while she struggled to collect all of her hair into a clamp.

For whatever reason, his fingers trembled as he attempted to pull down the zipper, exposing her bare back to him. He looked at her in the mirror, watching as she moved her hands to catch the now loose fabric before it fell and bared her breasts. He looked away when he finally got the zipper all the way down, missing as she wiggled her way out of the dress, now standing in a lace panty as she cupped her chest with her small hands.

She felt his eyes on her back as he loosened the dress for her and it made her body feel hot. She was pretty damn sure he was burning a hole through her skin and it turned her on.

She smirked when he turned the other way, allowing her to fully remove herself from her dress. He had always been a gentleman. Sweet, kind, and caring - that's what she loved about him.

That's why she loved him.

**Love.**

Love was so complicated.

Why did everyone insist that they had to be in love with one another? Why couldn't everyone just let go of the fact that they remained close friends for so long without entering a relationship together?

Why had they never tried entering a relationship together?

Olivia knew she loved Fitz, as a friend, most definitely. But more? She wasn't sure.

What did being "in love" with someone entail? Sure, she was in love with Edison, but that didn't make him stay. And if she was as in love with Edison as much she thought she was, why did he always come second to Fitz? Sure, she loved Fitz with all of her heart and soul in a best friend kind of sense, but could she be "in love" with him too?

She looked at him sitting on the edge of the bed and he smiled, patting the empty space next to him. She slowly walked over to him and instead of sitting where his hand saved a place for her, she threw her leg over his knees, straddling his thighs as she let go of her chest, cupping his shoulders for leverage.

"Liv, what are y-", his words were silenced as she leaned in and crashed her lips to his. He was startled for a moment, which then grew into confusion, which then grew into enjoyment as he started to return the kiss. He hadn't even realized that he had closed his eyes until he felt her slowly pull away and he opened them to look at her.

"What was that for?", he asked, more shocked than upset. However, he had no complaints.

"I dunno", she shrugged her shoulders innocently. "I just realized that we never kissed before..."

"What?"

"Shut up so I can do it again..". she said with a serious look on her face. She watched as he quickly quieted down before she reached out to caress his face, her hands on his neck, bringing his face closer to hers before she kissed him passionately.

She took her time, nibbling on his bottom lip and pulling it back slightly, her thumbs gently rubbing on his now flushed cheeks. Her hands moved from his shoulders to the back of his head, playing the curls at his neck as she slipped her tongue in between his lips. Their tongues dueled and she could hear the soft groans that were being released from his mouth.

He was unbelievably overwhelmed at how talented she was with her lips. They were soft, oh so soft, and plump. He had always thought she had beautiful lips, a beautiful smile, a beautiful face, a beautiful body - everything about her was so beautiful.

Everything about this moment was so beautiful.

She was right, they had never kissed before, which was something that he noticed a long time ago. He also noticed that he wanted to, that he had always wanted to. He wanted Olivia to be his first kiss, his first date, his first relationship, even his first sexual partner. She had been his first friend, his first best friend, and he always figured that if their friendship could have turned out so great, why shouldn't they take the next step forward?

Because he was scared.

He was scared of what people would say about then finally started dating, he was scared that he could possibly lose his best friend by taking it to the next level - he was scared that he would fall in love with her and either have his own heart broken or mistakenly break hers. He loved her too much to ever think about hurting her.

But was he "in love" with her?

Love was so complicated and being in love with someone was even worse. What did it really mean to be "in love"? Was being "in love" considered as knowing just about everything there was to know about a person - all of their wants, their needs, their fears? Did being "in love" with someone mean that you wanted to see them happy in life, even when it was with someone else? All of these things Fitz was writing off as just being someone's best friend - were they actually signs of him being in love with Olivia?

Right now, as she hungrily attacked his lips and he could feel her hardening nipples lightly brushing across his chest, he couldn't help but wonder what he was truly feeling in this moment and if Olivia was having the same thoughts as him.

"I really wanna fuck you right now."

She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, yet, she had no plans on stopping them. To be honest, she really did want to fuck him in that moment, so she let it be known.

"Livvie..", he breathed out as her lips traveled from his lips, to the corner of his mouth, to his chin, before brushing against his ear lobe. When he heard her whisper those sweet words, he felt his dick instantly grow hard. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her and he was trying his damn near hardest to keep up his strength as he felt her hands rubbing against his lower stomach.

"Liv, you have... shit! You have to stop...", it was hard for him to speak coherently while her fingers made their way under the waistband of his boxers, now gently running along his growing member.

"I really wanna fuck you right now...", she repeated again and she smiled when she heard his sharp intake of breath while her hands firmly gripped his cock.

"You're drunk...", he groaned as she slowly started stroking her hands up and down his shaft.

"So what?", she whispered as she continued her movements.

"You're upset...", he hissed.

"Your dick is hard...", she counteracted.

"I don't have any condoms here...", he was literally reaching for any excuse to stop her but it damn near impossible while her thumbs were grazing against his pulsating veins. She was so sexy in this moment where she was taking full control, he almost wanted to give in.

"We're clean and I'm on the pill, remember?" She thought it was the cutest thing that he was trying so hard to hide the fact that he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him right now. She had to admit that she was drunk and that she was upset, but honestly she was much more horny and she couldn't give a fuck.

He had run out of excuses. Either he had run out or he just couldn't deny that he wanted her anymore. So when she let go of him and her fingers motioned to remove his underwear, he gladly lifted his hips to assist her, trying to keep focused and she kissed him again. Everything moved so quickly and within seconds her panties were pulled to the side and she was already hovering her body over him, her entrance teasing the tip of his dick.

"Holy shit!", he breathed out as she slowly slid down on him. It always felt so good inside her, but now with no barrier between them he could feel the hot and wetness of her tight canal. "So tight, so fucking tight...", he gritted through his teeth as she managed to take the whole of him, her clit grazing against the base of his dick.

"Mmm, so fucking thick", she murmured, sucking in little bits of air as she allowed herself to adjust to having all of him inside her. "Your dick is so big Fitz, it's ridiculous!", she giggled, her eyes squinting as she took a deep breath. "So big and thick and long..." she groaned as she started to slowly grind her hips on him.

"Livvie...", was all he managed to get out before he had to bite his lips at the sensation of her rolling the lower half of her body. He looked down and watched as she slowly fucked him - her flat stomach muscles contracting and how amazing her thighs looked. He wanted to hold on to her so bad, he wanted to dig his fingers into her thick thighs, he wanted to slap her nice round ass and egg her on. He wanted to be so fucking dirty and nasty and he wanted to for a very long time.

"You like it?", she asked almost innocently when he felt her playfully gripping him inside her. To like it was an understatement. "Tell me how you like it..."

"Mmm, just like that...", his hands moved to grip the sheets next to him, trying to help himself stay within the moment.

"Don't be afraid to touch me...", she said as if she was reading his thoughts. To be quite honest, she wanted him to touch her. She wanted to feel his hands on her waist or on her thighs or on her ass. She wanted to feel him all over and her wishes were granted when she felt his hands gripping her waist.

"Fuck...", he whispered and he could no longer help himself from reaching out and grabbing her waist. He looked up to stare in her eyes, her beautiful dark brown eyes clearly filled with lust. His left hand remained at her waist while his right one traveled up the side of her body before gripping on to her breast. Her breasts were perfect and her nipples solid as rocks. His thumb gently brushed against the hard brown pebble and he enjoyed the whimper that followed.

"Oh shit..", she moaned as she threw her head back at the feeling of his warm mouth latching on to her nipple, his tongue slowly flicking away as his mouth suckled on to her flesh. She somehow managed to keep the same rhythm of grinding on him, loving the feel of his thick cock inside her. She moved her hands to hold on to his shoulders as she started to push herself all the way off of him before sliding all the way back down.

The combination of the cool air against her wet trail that she left behind as she slid off of him was unbearable. He was barely able to enjoy the moment when he felt her slowly sliding herself back down on him. She repeated her movements, slowly up and slowly down, and each time he grunted when he felt himself being pulled into her slick, wet heat.

"Shit, Livvie, you gotta get off it..." he moved his hip, trying to do something, anything to distract his mind from the fire that was burning inside him. He was close, so close, and he knew it would only be a few more of her up and down moments before he was ready to explode.

She could tell he was almost ready by the way he was unable to keep still beneath her. She watched his facial expressions and how his cheeks were starting to turn pink. She figured he could use some encouragement, so she started to bounce up and down on him gently and when he moaned, she knew she had him.

The feeling of her ass tapping lightly against his thighs was driving him insane. He had to admit, Olivia knew what the fuck she was doing when it came to sex, especially when it came to satisfying her sexual partner. By now, he was beyond fighting her movements and the need to let go.

"Liv, you gotta come off, I have to..."

"Come!", she cut him off. She was not giving up and she was not getting off. She wanted him to be inside her when he let go. She didn't know why, but she wanted to feel all of him. So, she rode him harder.

He threw in the towel when she started to fuck him faster and harder.

"Fuck fuck fuuuccckkkk!", he grunted, throwing his head back with his eyes shut tightly. His hands found her hips again, stilling her movements as he shot his load inside of her. He came hard, probably harder than he ever came before, and it seemed like forever before he had completely emptied himself inside of her. He finally lifted his head up and opened eyes to see her starting at him, her chest heaving slightly.

"You didn't come...", he said once he was finally able to catch his breath.

"That wasn't the point...", she responded, curling the hair at the back of his neck between her fingers.

"I never leave a woman unsatisfied", he responded with a cocky grin and she began to roll her eyes, which suddenly rolled back in her head when he swiftly hit her spot with one deep stroke.

"Mother of God!", she groaned as her fingers locked in his hair, her nails grazing his scalp as she slowly began thrusting upward inside of her. She wasn't that far behind him initially, but she found pleasure in the idea of finally letting him be the one to come first, that she eventually forgot about her own orgasm. Oh but damn, did she remember it now as one hand of fingers dug into her flesh and his other hand made its way between them, his thumb brushing against her clit.

"Fuck, Fitz!", she screamed out, her body starting to tremble as he moved inside of her faster. He could feel himself dripping out of her as he pushed his dick in deeper and he was pretty damn sure that they were making a mess. But, as he sat there on the edge of her bed, thrusting into her hard and deep, the sounds of the mattress squeaking and her voice squealing, he honestly did not give a fuck about anything else than letting her feel what she made him feel only minutes ago.

"Fitz, oh fuck, fuck fuck, shit Fitz, I'm gonna..."

"Let go Livvie, let it all go..."

"Oh my, shiiiiittttttttttt!", she screamed out and he watched as her body stiffened for a moment as she let the pleasure consume her. She relaxed a few moments to let her body calm down, all the while her forehead rested on his shoulder.

"Damn", was all he was able to say and she smirked, lifting her head up and tilting her face to kiss him again. Their lips met again for what seemed like the thousandth time as they shared sweet, languid kisses, giving them both time to come down from their high. When their lips parted, they smiled at each other before they giggled at their spur of the moment antics.

"I should of kissed you years ago", she said between their laughter and they couldn't help but to enjoy how funny the situation was.

"Let's get cleaned up, I'm exhausted", he said, standing up with her still in his arms and her legs immediately wrapped around his waist, the both of them smiling shyly at one another as he carried her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After a quick, silent shower, the both of them dried off and dressed in something comfortable; Fitz in an old shirt and a fresh pair of boxers and Liv in a pair of PINK brand pajama shorts with a matching tank top. They both climbed in her bed, laying on their preferred sides, both facing one another.<p>

"How about a kiss goodnight?", he teased.

"How about you fuck off?", she responded sarcastically and she couldn't help but to join him as he bursted out in laughter.

"I love you Liv, I hope you know that", he whispered as she snuggled closer to him, his fingers brushing her hair away from her cheeks.

"I love you too", she responded before slowly drifting off to sleep.

He watched her as she slept peacefully, the rise and fall of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled soft breaths. He watched as her nose scrunched and her eyelids twitched for a moment before her face relaxed. He watched his beautiful best friend resting as his mind wandered what tonight really meant and what tomorrow would bring. Would things be normal or had everything changed between them with just a simple kiss?

Had he professed his love for her, or did he profess his love to her? What had they both truly meant when they told each other they loved one another?

Was he in love with Olivia Pope and did she share the same feelings?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden buzzing coming from his cellphone on the side table. He reached over her shoulder to grab his phone and silence before it woke her, planning to respond to whoever it was whenever he woke up later. However, his curiosity got the best of him when he saw the notification of a text message from a number that wasn't already stored in his phone. He swiped his thumb right, unlocking the screen before he clicked into his messaging app, reading the message that popped up on his screen in a new thread.

"Hey, I know it's late. But I was just thinking, maybe coffee tomorrow?"

He was confused as to who the message was coming from, thinking that maybe it was sent to the wrong number. He was grateful that he never kept his "read" receipt on, so he was able to ignore the message, until his phone buzzed in his hand again.

"Oh by the way, it's Genna", was followed by a smiley face emoji.

**Genna with a fucking G.**


End file.
